A New Beginning
by Delta-Girl
Summary: Sequel to The Great Battle. It has been two years since the Great Battle. Draco Malfoy has been unconsious the whole time. Will he wake up? COMPLETE!
1. Engagement

**A/N: Hey everyone. Well I have decided that it is time to post the sequel to The Great Battle. Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it…I always say that don't I?**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 1: Engagement. **_

Hermione Granger walked around her lounge room cleaning up the scattered toys, left on the floor by her 2-year-old son, Thomas. She had just put him to bed and was cleaning up after another long day at work.

It had been 2 years since The Great Battle and Hermione was living in a two-bedroom apartment with her young son. She was working at St Mungo's in the Spell damage reversal department. Her life had taken the most unpleasant turn the day she had given birth to her son because shortly after, her then boyfriend had been hit with a curse that had left him in a coma for the past 2 years. Luckily for Hermione, the child she had thought was the heir of the most evil wizard of all time was not in fact Lord Voldemort's child but Draco Malfoy's child. They had all believed when Hermione had first fallen pregnant that the child she was carrying was Lord Voldemort's and they had done everything in their power to protect her and now she had lost the man who was her son's true father. Draco was lying in a hospital bed at St Mungo's and although Hermione was there everyday, she never once went to see him. She couldn't bear seeing him lying on the hospital bed, not moving, not talking and not making a sound. It had been almost unbearable to see Harry and the rest of the Order come back without Draco. She had cried herself to sleep every night since the day of the Great Battle and only just held herself together for her N.E.W.Ts which of course she had passed top of the year.

After she had finished cleaning, Hermione sat down on her sofa and switched on the television to watch her favourite show, The Biggest Loser. It was the Australian version and she enjoyed it. A cry from up the hall tore her away from the television and off into her son's room. She picked Thomas up from his cot and cuddled him.

"Shh…its ok baby." She comforted him. Thomas had been having nightmare's for the past year and always ended up in Hermione's bed.

"Mummy…you bed?" Thomas asked through his tears. Hermione smiled and pushed his blonde hair out of his grey eyes and carried him into the lounge room so he could sit with her until he fell asleep again. Hermione rocked him a little and he was soon fast asleep. She took him back to his room and placed him back in his bed. He rolled over and Hermione left the room quietly.

Hermione went and made herself a cup of coffee and just as she went to sit down to watch more television there was a knock at the door. She put her coffee on the table and went to answer the door. She opened it to see Harry standing there smiling. Next to him was another of her best friends, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey you two. What's up?" Hermione smiled stepping aside to allow them entry. They walked in and went into the living room. Hermione followed with a fresh pot of coffee and two extra cups. She poured them and passed one each to Harry and Ginny. She sat down next them and smiled.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Hermione asked sipping at her coffee.

"We came to tell you something." Ginny said excitedly. She put up her left hand and showed Hermione the diamond engagement ring on her finger. Hermione gasped.

"You're engaged? That's awesome news." Hermione cried jumping up to hug her friends. They sat back down and Hermione conjured a plate of choc chip cookies.

"So. When did you ask her Harry?"

"Yesterday. We haven't told Molly yet. We are on our way there now but Ginny wanted to stop in here and tell you." Harry grinned. Hermione hadn't seen him this happy since before the Great Battle.

"Well I'm really happy for the both of you. What do you think Ron will say?"

"He'll have the shits. He always has the shits ever since mum made Harry give him that Sleeping Draught. I mean fancy not talking to Harry for two years just because he…well saved his life I guess." Ginny said angrily. Ron hadn't talked to Harry and Hermione since the Great Battle. He was angry with them because they tricked him into drinking a potion that would put him to sleep for the entire battle. They had kept secrets from him all year. He was extra angry with Hermione for not telling him that she thought she was pregnant to Lord Voldemort. He had said that they had no right lying to him as they were meant to be his friends and friends don't lie no matter what the situation. As much as they all tried, Molly and Arthur included Ron just wouldn't listen. He talked to Ginny and his brother's but he wouldn't talk to any one else, including his parents.

"So he still wont speak to anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Only Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and me. He moved in with the twins a few weeks ago because mum and dad kept trying to get him to talk to them and he got really shitty, packed his stuff and left. Fred and George are keeping us informed of what he's up to so that's a bonus I guess. We are hoping he might be happy about Harry and I but I seriously don't think he will." Ginny sighed.

"He'll come around…don't worry Gin." Harry smiled lovingly at his new fiancé. Ginny smiled back and sipped at her coffee.

"So how's Thomas?" Harry asked Hermione.

"He's good. He's still having nightmares though and I don't know why or what they are about."

"Mum said all the boys had nightmares around this age. She says its normal in young wizards." Ginny smiled. Hermione didn't look so sure. She thought that it was something different but didn't know a way to find out.

"I dunno. He is starting to become really withdrawn and he's 2 years old. That can't be normal can it?" Hermione was really worried about her son. Molly was the only one she knew would be able to help seeing as though she had 7 children, 6 of them boys.

"I'll ask mum for you. Has Dumbledore been around to see you in your new place?"

"Yeah he came around about 2 days ago. He loves Thomas to bits. You should see him. He's like a teenager when that pair gets together and Thomas adores him just the same. It's really great."

"That's nice to hear. What about you? How have you been coping?" Ginny asked. Harry had switched Hermione's television over to the football while the two woman talked.

"I'm going ok so far I guess. I just wish I could get in contact with…with Narcissa. I'm sure she would like to see her grandson but every time I send her an owl, the letter comes back unopened. I even put a charm on it to see whether it gets opened then magically sealed but it doesn't."

"Are you sure she is still at the Malfoy manor?"

"Grandad says she is. I think she might be still morning. She lost her husband at the hand of her son and now she's…she's almost lost her son as well." Hermione told Ginny quietly. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of Draco but she angrily pushed them away.

"Have you gone to see him yet?"

"I can't. It's too much. I have Thomas now and I am focusing on that. He looks so much like his father though I think about Draco everyday."

"You'll be ok though wont you? Your strong."

"Yeah I'll be ok. So are you moving in together any time soon?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject away from her.

"We are looking at a few places tomorrow. Nothing to big though." Ginny smiled. The two woman talked some more about apartments, wedding dresses and the hens night that would definitely be happening. After about half an hour, Harry and Ginny decided they best head off to inform the rest of the Weasley's about their engagement. Hermione saw them to the door and, after she closed it, leant on the back of it as tears fell down her cheeks. This was a usual thing for Hermione. Any mention of Draco bought her to tears. She was still in love with him and knew no other man would make her feel the same. If only she could find a way to bring him out of his coma. Her life would be complete and her son would have his father.

Wiping her eyes and yawning, Hermione decided to have a shower and go to bed. She had work in the morning and had to drop Thomas of at her parent's house. Hermione still called the Granger's her parents. They had raised her and it was their right. They loved her like their own child and Thomas was like their Grandchild. They would do anything for Hermione.


	2. The Connection

**A/N: Hey...well not many of you have reviewed so I hope you do...please...I need to know if this is good or not. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 2: The connection.**_

Hermione woke up to the sound of Thomas crying. It was a cry she had not heard from him before and she ran into his room almost tripping over some of the toys. She ran over to his cot and picked him up. He was sweating a lot and without thinking Hermione apperated to The Burrow. It was nearing dawn and Hermione hoped that Molly was awake. When she popped up at the burrow, she was met with silence. She looked down at her son. He wasn't breathing and his lips had started to go blue.

"MOLLY HELP ME!" she screamed through the tears that had started falling. There was a loud bang upstairs and hurried footsteps as Molly Weasley appeared in her lounge room wearing only her nightdress.

"Hermione dear what is it?" she asked rushing over to her.

"He's not breathing…help him please." Hermione cried as Molly took Thomas from her. Ginny had heard Hermione's screams and came rushing down the stairs. She went over to Hermione who was standing next to Molly crying hysterically. Ginny put her arm around Hermione and comforted her. There was a strangled cry as Molly got Thomas breathing again.

"He is ill Hermione. We must get him to St Mungo's immediately." Molly said seriously. Hermione nodded.

"Ginny dear. Can you stay here and tell your father where I have gone when he arrives home from work?"

"Yes Mum. Go quickly before he gets worse." Ginny said giving Hermione a quick hug before the two women apperated to St Mungo's. Once there, the witch in reception told them to go up to the fourth floor where Doctor Finnigan would see to them. In the meantime the reception witch was going to let him know they were on their way with a sick child who needed his attention right away. Hermione and Molly hurried up to the fourth floor and were met by a familiar face.

"Seamus. Help him please." Hermione cried as Molly passed Thomas over to the Doctor. They followed Seamus into a room with a single bed and a cot.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"He woke me up with his crying and I went into his room to see if he was ok. He has been having nightmare's but this cry was different and when I picked him up he was sweating and being winter, I thought it a bit weird so I took him to The Weasley's and he stopped breathing. Molly got him breathing again but his pulse and everything is weak. Oh please don't let him die." Hermione cried as Seamus checked her son's vital signs. He took his time examining Thomas and with a wave of his wand, Thomas was put on a ventilator to help him breath. Seamus turned to Hermione.

"You say he has been having nightmare's? By any chance do you know what from?" Seamus said leading Hermione over to the chair and sitting her down.

"No. He can't tell me he's only 2."

"What have the nightmare's got to do with anything? MY 6 sons had nightmares from the age of 18 months until they were 6. They never got this sick."

"Has he been through any kind of emotional trauma?" Seamus asked ignoring Molly's question.

"No. Why? Do his nightmares have something to do with what's wrong with him?"

"That is what I am trying to determine. Has he ever seen his father? I know its Draco Malfoy."

"I've never taken him to see Draco. I couldn't."

"Ok. I think I know what is wrong. There has been a change in Mr Malfoy's progress. His vital sign's have been going up and down for a while. You say your son has been having nightmares. I think that Draco is trying to talk to you through your son. Draco has pneumonia at the present time and so does your son."

"What? But how?"

"Old school magic. It has been passed through Draco and onto your son. I am sure it would not have been on purpose. Thomas will have to stay here until he has recovered. I do have to warn you though. Pneumonia can be fatal to a child this young. I will come back to check on him every half hour. You can both stay with him. I'm sorry for the bad news." Seamus told Hermione before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Hermione burst into tears. Molly rushed over to her and Hermione fell into her arms. Molly let her cry.

"M-molly?" Hermione said through her tears.

"Yes Hermione dear. I'm here."

"C-can you wait here with Thomas? There is someone I need to see." Hermione asked her wiping away her tears. Molly knew whom she was going to see.

"Yes dear. I will stay here. You go. You need to do this." Molly gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione headed out of the room where her son was lying inches from death and headed off to the room she knew was where Draco had been for the last 2 years. She told the lady at the reception desk who she wanted to see but was told that there was already someone in there and she would have to wait. Hermione sat in the waiting room. She was reading a magazine when the person she least expected to see came in view. It was Draco's mother. Hermione put the magazine on the rack with the rest of them. She stood up and walked over to Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione asked attentively. Narcissa turned around to face Hermione. Her lipped curled slightly as though Hermione was the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"Please just listen. I have been trying to contact you for the past two years. I…there's someone I wanted you to meet."

"I have no interest in talking to you." Narcissa replied.

"But you have to listen. You do know who I am don't you?"

"Your name is Hermione Granger and my son hates you."

"No. My name is Harmony Stone and your son was in love with me before…before the battle."

"Harmony Stone? It can't be."

"I assure you it's the truth. You-Know-Who wanted me for his wife and he tried to impregnate me with his heir as a way to force me to marry him. What we didn't know was that I was already pregnant…to your son."

Narcissa gave Hermione a cold stare. Then her face softened and tears formed in her eyes.

"You mean…you are the girl my son wrote me about? The one he would die to save? I didn't realize that he was referring to you. Are you telling me that I am a Grandmother?"

Hermione nodded. Narcissa sat down quickly, a hand clutching her heart. Tears fell down her pale cheeks. She regained herself and looked up at Hermione.

"Are you the one who keeps sending owls to me?"

"Yes. I thought that it would be nice for you to be apart of Thomas' life but I was going to give up because my letters kept coming back unopened."

"I am sorry…I have been sending all my mail back. My son…he is a father…a part of him lives on…where is he? My Grandson?"

"I'm sorry. He is sick. The doctors tell me that Draco has pneumonia. Apparently, Draco has been trying to communicate to me through our son but because Thomas is so young, he couldn't tell me. Now he has contracted pneumonia as well. I really don't know how it works like that but apparently it can happen…old magic has something to do with it."

"Oh dear. Can…would it be ok if I went to see him? I know this is asking a lot of you. I am terribly sorry for not responding to your letters. I couldn't face anything apart from coming here once a week to see…Draco."

"I would love for you to see him. Molly Weasley is with him. They are on the fourth floor. Tell her I let you come." Hermione smiled at Narcissa who smiled back.

"Thankyou. Are you going to…see my son?" she asked quietly. Hermione nodded and the two women looked at one another before parting ways. Hermione continued towards Draco's room. She took a deep breath before entering the room. Draco was lying on a bed as still as ever. He was more pale then usual. He had tubes coming out of his mouth to help him breath and a machine to monitor his heart. Hermione sat on the chair next to his bed. She placed her hand in his and began whispering in his ear.

"Draco you have to wake up now. Come on. It's been two years and I have some one you would love to meet. My baby…your baby…it wasn't his…you have to wake up and meet him. Please Draco. He is sick. Like you." She kept whispering to him but she knew he couldn't hear her. After a short time it all became too much for her to handle and she left Draco to go back to their son. As she shut the door, Draco Malfoy's eyes fluttered and shot open. Without realising it, Hermione's voice had helped Draco awaken from his coma.


	3. A love lost?

**A/N: I'm not sure just yet how this will turn out but I do know that nothing terrible is going to happen…well hopefully nothing terrible will happen but I don't know what ideas might come to me. Do any of you even like this story? I mean hardly anyone has reviewed it so I am feeling a little down because I'm not sure how this is going. Please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot…man Harry Potter is awesome…ponders what it would be like to be the author of HP**

_**Chapter 3: A love lost?**_

Hermione stayed with Thomas day in and day out for the next few weeks. He slowly got better and was able to breath on his own. Narcissa came to visit once a week and bought some home made baby blankets with her. Hermione didn't mention Draco when Narcissa came to visit. She hadn't been told that Draco had woken up. Narcissa didn't tell her either because Draco couldn't remember the last 3 years of his life. He had no idea that he had ever been with Hermione and he didn't know that it had been him who had murdered his father. The doctors had told Narcissa not to mention anything to Hermione and Draco because he needed time to recover from being in a coma for 2 years and too much stress might be more than he could handle and it would make his healing process slower.

The day finally came where Hermione could take Thomas home. She had taken leave from work to care for him and her boss had given her as much time as she needed. Thomas was almost completely healthy. He speech had been slightly affected by the pneumonia but the doctors had assured Hermione that he would make a full recovery. Before she left St Mungo's, Hermione decided she would go and visit Draco one more time. She hadn't been to see him since the first time and when she got up to his ward she was surprised to see his room door open. Hermione walked over to it feeling slightly confused. She looked in and was shocked to see his bed empty. She ran over to the witch at the reception desk.

"Where is he? What happened to Draco?" Hermione asked worriedly. The reception lady smiled at her.

"Mr Malfoy is at the physiotherapy ward. They are teaching him to walk properly again."

"Walk…? Wait he's awake?" Hermione was shocked. How long had he been awake for? Why hadn't anyone told her? Why hadn't Narcissa told her?

"He has been awake for a few weeks now." The receptionist told Hermione. Without another word, Hermione left the ward and went to take her son home. When she arrived back at her son's room, she was surprised to see Narcissa standing their holding Thomas. He was giggling, as Narcissa played peek-a-boo with him. Hermione walked over to them and put her arms out to take her son.

"Mummy!" Thomas cried with joy as he almost leapt into her arms, "We go Grandma's?" he asked.

"Not today darling." Hermione glared slightly at Narcissa.

"Hermione what is it?" Narcissa asked frowning.

"How could you not tell me? He's awake and even learning to walk again and you didn't even tell me?" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione please. You have to understand. His doctors told me not to. It would be too much for him. He…He doesn't remember." She told Hermione quietly.

"He doesn't remember? About us? About Thomas? The son he named after his Grandfather?"

Narcissa shook her head as tears started falling. Hermione couldn't take it in that her once loving boyfriend had forgotten about the child they had made together while they were at Hogwarts. He didn't even remember that they used to be a couple before his coma.

"Narcissa I'm sorry. I didn't know. How much memory has he lost?" Hermione placed an arm around Narcissa.

"3 Years. He doesn't even remember killing his father."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Narcissa shook her head. Thomas looked at his Grandmother.

"Aww…Grandma crying Mummy." He said innocently as he tried to cuddle Narcissa. Narcissa let out a little laugh through her tears. Thinking hard, Narcissa made a very sensible decision.

"I think Draco is well enough now to see you…both of you."

"Really? Are you sure? What about his doctors orders?"

"I am his mother and I say he will be fine. Lets go now. He should be back from physio."

Hermione followed Narcissa out of the room with Thomas on her hip. They walked up to Draco's room and found him sitting on his bed trying to read a book. He looked up as his mother entered.

"Hello Mother. How are you?"

"I'm fine honey. Draco there is someone I think you need to see." Hermione walked in the room. Draco looked from her to Thomas then back to his mother.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he snarled.

"Draco please. You have to know what happened before your coma."

"And how the hell would you know what happened before my coma? It's Dumbledore's fault I was here in the first place. If I hadn't tried to stop him killing my father, I would never have been put in a coma."

Narcissa took hold of Thomas and left Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione walked closer to Draco's bed.

"No he didn't. Draco you need to know the truth and I can tell you if you'll listen to me."

"Why would I want to listen to a filthy Mudblood like you?" Draco snarled. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes and without saying anything else she stormed out of his room. Draco fell back onto his pillows. What was his mother doing talking to Granger? And why did she take the child, who Draco presumed to be Hermione's? The child looked oddly familiar to him. He tried to push that thought aside but he couldn't. The child looked to be only 2 years old. That was how long he had been in a coma for. The more he thought about it thought about it the more the child became familiar. Then it dawned on him who the child looked like.

"He looks like me! But that can't be right. Can it?" he muttered to himself. If only he knew what had transpired in the ten months before the Great Battle.

Hermione walked over to Narcissa with tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Did he listen to you?" Narcissa asked anxiously.

"He called me a Mudblood. He hasn't said that to me since Hogwarts." Thomas put his arms out for his mother to take him.

"Its ok Hermione he doesn't mean it you know that." Narcissa told her soothingly.

"Will you talk to him? Tell him about us?" Hermione asked her as they walked off to the elevator.

"Of course I will. You and Thomas are a part of my family now and Draco will just have to learn to accept that. I was hoping that by seeing his son, Draco might regain some of his memory but it might take a while."

"I hope so. How about you come over for dinner one night? Just you me and Thomas?"

"I'd love that. Owl me with the date and time and I'll be there. Oh and Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked as Narcissa pulled the her into a motherly hug.

"I'm here for you now as well, okay?" She smiled at Hermione as she walked out the doors carrying her now healthy son. Hermione smiled back and Thomas waved at his Grandmother.

Hermione decided to take the train back to her apartment, which was situated in the lovely town of Luton. Thomas had never been on a train before and was positively delighted by it as his favourite T.V. show was Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends.

"Mummy we on Thomas?" he asked Hermione looking around for the little blue engine he loved so much.

"No honey we are on a different train. Thomas has smoke coming out of him."

"I want go on him but."

"We can't because he is sick today."

"Poor Thomas. He get better but will he?"

"Yes of course he will."

Thomas smiled at this and nestled himself against his mother's chest and was soon asleep as they made there way home. Hermione carried him up the stairs to her apartment and put him into his cot. Before she left the room though he woke up.

"Mummy…we home?" Thomas asked. Hermione picked him back up out of the cot and carried him into the lounge room.

"Are you hungry Thomas?" Hermione asked.

"Me have cake for food?"

"No. You have to have some lunch first. Do you want a sandwich?"

Thomas nodded enthusiastically.

"With vehemite on it?"

"What do you say first?"

"Pwease."

"Good boy. You stay here and play while I make it alright?" Thomas nodded and Hermione went off to make his sandwich. When she came back into the lounge room however the sight that met her eyes made her drop the plate she was carrying causing it to smash and the vegemite sandwich went everywhere.

"What do you think your doing?" Hermione cried rushing over to grab her son.

"He's mine isn't he?" Draco asked coldly. He had apperated from St Mungo's and had been playing with Thomas while Hermione made him a sandwich.

"Mummy where my vehemite sanddich goneded?" Thomas asked starting to cry.

"I dropped it sweetie. Mummy will make you a new one and then I want you to eat it at the table while I talk to this man ok?"

"Yes Mummy." Hermione carried him into the kitchen with her and made him another sandwich. She sat him at the table in the dining room and went back into the lounge room to talk to Draco. With a lazy flick of her wand Hermione cleaned up the mess from the dropped plate and sat on the lounge next to Draco.

"Well. Is he mine or not?"

"What do you think Draco? He looks like you doesn't he?" Hermione said sounding annoyed.

"Why would I have a child to a Mudblood?"

"You didn't have a child to a muggle born Draco. You had a child to me and I'm not muggleborn, remember? Two years ago when we were together at Hogwarts?"

"You and me? Together? I don't think so." Draco said looking slightly disgusted, "and if your not a mudblood then who are you?"

"Ok. Let me start from the beginning. You defied Lord Voldemort. You went against every thing your father had ever taught you and joined forces with Dumbledore to fight Voldemort in the Great Battle. Then I found out that my real name is Harmony Stone. You were there for me when I couldn't tell anyone else. Ring any bells?"

"No. Are you lying to me? Have you got proof?"

"Proof? You want bloody proof? Have a look at the little boy sitting at the dining room table eating his lunch. Isn't that proof enough for you?" Hermione yelled angrily. Draco looked slightly shocked.

"So…we were a couple then? And I was in league with Dumbledore. If this is true why can't I remember any of it?"

"Because you have been in a coma for the last two years. The night Thomas-"

"Thomas?"

"Our son. You chose the name because it is your Grandfather's name."

"But…How…Oh my god you are telling the truth. Granger was I in love with you?"

"Yes you were and I loved you."

"Loved?"

"I still love you. I will always love you and I want to help you remember everything that happened before you were hit with that curse that put you into the coma. But I can see you're the jerk you always were so maybe I can't help."

"Which Dumbledore himself fired at me."

"No he didn't. It was your loving aunt who sent the curse your way. Right after you killed…" Hermione didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Killed who? Tell me who I killed."

"No please Draco. I shouldn't be telling you this. You need to concentrate on building up your strength before I fill in your memory."

"I'm strong enough to know who I killed. Please just tell me Hermione." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him. He had sounded like his old self for a second there.

"I can't. Please Draco just go. I will tell you when your ready. Just…just go." Hermione said tears filling her eyes once again. Draco looked at Hermione at a loss for words. He didn't say anything else and after staring at Hermione for a few more seconds, he dissappareted back to St Mungo's. Hermione dissolved into tears. The man she loved was once again back in her life but even though she loved him as deep as ever, could she bring back the passion they had once shared?


	4. Strong Love

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I am having trouble with this story. I should be able to finish it but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews.**

_**Chapter 4: Strong Love.**_

For the next few days Hermione busied herself caring for Thomas. Once he was well enough, Hermione started going back to work. She only went every second day. She wanted to make sure she was home more for her son. Draco had not been to visit her since he had appeared in her apartment the day Thomas had left the hospital.

Hermione woke early one morning. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was only 6am. She got up out of bed and decided to have a shower. She had to start work at 9am anyway so there was no point in going back to bed. After she had showered and dressed, Hermione went in to see if her son was still asleep or not. As she had hoped, Thomas was sitting up in his cot playing with his teddies. He smiled at Hermione and put his hands up for her to get him out.

"You want a shower sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Bath…with bubbles." Thomas smiled. Hermione hugged him tightly as she carried him to the bathroom. She ran him a nice warm bath and put his favourite bubble bath into the running water. She stayed in the bathroom and played with him. Before she let him get out, Hermione made sure he let her wash his hair. He hated this part of his bath but didn't complain when Hermione rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out. After she had helped him get dressed, Hermione led him out to the dining room. Thomas could walk but he had only just learnt to. He had been slow to start but Hermione's doctor told her it was nothing to worry about. It was fun for Hermione to see him walking. She remembered the days where he couldn't walk or talk or even crawl. Those were the days when he didn't sleep through the night. Hermione had also noticed a change in his sleeping since he had become sick. The nightmares had stopped around the same time that Draco had woken from his coma proving Seamus' theory right.

Hermione poured herself and Thomas a bowl of cereal each and poured the full cream milk over it. Thomas had learnt to feed himself long ago and now he didn't even make that much of a mess. After breakfast, Hermione cleared away the table and cleaned her son's face. As she was getting ready for work there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she muttered to herself. She walked to the door, Thomas following behind her. She opened it to reveal a very agitated Narcissa.

"Narcissa what is it?" Hermione asked moving aside to let her in.

"Grandma!" Thomas cried flinging his arms up for a cuddle. Narcissa picked him up and turned to Hermione.

"It's Draco. He's gone missing."

"Missing? But where would he go?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. The doctors say he went missing a few days ago as well and they also said that he had been rather withdrawn. He hasn't even been to a physio session in four days."

"He…he came here. A few days ago. He knows."

"Knows what?"

"That Thomas is his. He figured it out himself and he tried to get me to tell him what had happened and I almost told him about Lucius. I told him about what Bellatrix did to him and it almost slipped but I asked him to leave. I think I might know where he is but…"

"But what?"

"Will you watch Thomas for a minute?"

"Sure. Do you have to work today?"

"Yeah but I'll owl them. Give me a minute." Hermione rushed off into her room and grabbed some parchment. She scribbled a quick note explaining why she couldn't come in to work and tied it to her owl, Snuffles' leg, and took her over to the window. The owl nipped Hermione's finger affectionately before taking off. Hermione hurried back out to the lounge room.

"I wont be to long. Help yourself to anything you want. If Thomas asks for his train he wants you to put on his DVD of Thomas the Tank Engine. Do you know how to use a DVD player?"

"Yeah. I bought one a few months ago. There a good bit of equipment. Be careful Hermione and if Draco asks questions I think it would be best to tell him the truth."

"OK I will. Don't worry ok? He is safe." Hermione smiled before apperating just outside the gates to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking up at the great big castle, a small smile spread across her face and Hermione opened the huge iron gates and entered the one place she had extremely fond memories of. Still smiling, Hermione made her way to where the hut was that she had shared her last school year with Draco. Dumbledore had not put any of the other Head Girl and Boy from the past 2 years in here and Hermione was sure the Head Girl badge she had received in her 7th year would still work to allow her entry into this hut. Luckily for her it worked and just as she had predicted, Draco was there, sitting on the Slytherin sofa. Hermione walked over and sat next to him.

"Granger can you tell me something?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Don't lie to me. Please. Can you tell me…who did I kill?"

"Draco are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Just tell me goddamit."

"OK. Draco you killed…your father." Hermione looked at Draco's shocked expression.

"NO! Why? I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Draco but you did."

"I…I…I remember doing it!" he said suddenly. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco…do you remember anything else?"

"Only the battle. You are right I was on Dumbledore's side."

"Draco…what about us? Do you remember anything about us?" Hermione asked seriously. Draco thought hard for a moment then shook his head. Hermione had a sudden idea. She took hold of Draco's hand and pulled him up.

"Granger where are you tak-" he was cut off by Hermione.

"Shh. Just follow." Hermione led him to the room that was once hers. It looked just as it had when she had finished her schooling here. Hermione led him over to the bed and they both sat down. Then Hermione did something that made Draco tense up. She had leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Granger what are you…" he was cut off again by Hermione kissing him once more. Then it came to him. The love he had felt for her hit him like a steam train and he relaxed into the kiss. Hermione pulled away smiling.

"Hermione…I…I remember. The details are scratchy but I feel it. That love I held for you…that I still hold for you." Draco told her. Hermione smiled with relief. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never meant to call you…that. Please forgive me?" he whispered. Hermione pulled away and looked up and smiled. Finally she had him back. After two years, Draco Malfoy had come back into her life.

"So. Where do we go from here?" Draco asked quietly.

"I seriously don't know. We should go to my place now though. Your mum is with Thomas waiting for us to return." Hermione told him. Draco nodded and they left Hogwarts together for the first and last time.

Narcissa looked up as she heard a loud crack. She rushed over and engulfed Draco in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again you hear?" She cried at him.

"Sorry mother. I just needed to…I had to remember. Hermione is right. I love her and now I need to build my relationship with her again."

"Well I am pleased to hear that. Hermione is a very mature young woman and you both deserve some happiness."

"Thankyou. Your approval means the world to me." Draco hugged his mother tightly before pulling away and walking over to the son he never knew he had.

"Hello Thomas. Do you know who I am?" Draco sat down on the floor next to his son.

"Me am Thomas. You is a man who come play?" Thomas said innocent as ever. Draco looked at Hermione who nodded.

"No Thomas. I am your Daddy."

"Mummy says Daddy gone. Is you he really?"

"Yes Thomas. You get to call me Daddy but if you don't want to you can call me Draco."

"Drako. You is my Daddy so I call you Daddy." Draco smiled at him as Thomas lifted himself up and hugged his father. Hermione and Narcissa smiled. Hermione finally had the family she always wanted. Now they could rebuild their lives together.

"Thomas why don't we go and play in your room? Mummy and Daddy want to talk."

"Ok Grandma. You know how to play trains?" Thomas asked as they walked off to his room hand in hand. Hermione looked at Draco who had a weird smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"I just can't get over the fact that he is actually mine. I mean what Lord Voldemort did to you. The dates all fitted and I just can't get my head around it."

"Well. Remember before he took me? Remember what happened between us?"

"I can only guess. When was he born?"

"The day you…the day of the Great Battle. He was healthy and the right size. The doctors said that I had been 8 and half months pregnant. We only thought that I was 8 months pregnant."

"I'm glad he is mine. He sure looks like me." Draco smiled. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. This was what she had missed. The endless nights they had spent at Hogwarts, cuddling up to each other on the sofas.

"You should go back to St Mungo's. I think they are going to dismiss you soon."

"Good. I can't wait. I will go back to the Malfoy manor though."

Hermione was a little hurt by these words. Even though they hadn't been apart of each other's lives for a little over 2 years, Hermione had hoped that he would want to live with her and Thomas.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"I just thought…never mind. Maybe it's too soon. I can come to your house any time though? With Thomas?"

"You…you wanted me to move in here?" Hermione lowered her gaze and looked at her feet. She gave him a short yet visible nod.

"Hermione! I was going to ask you to live with me. In the house I grew up in, but like you I thought it might be too soon."

"Is it though? I mean I know you have been in a coma for 2 years but we love each other and you feel that love. It could work but what would your mum say?"

"Lets go and ask her and see." Draco smiled. He took hold of Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione blushed a little. She wasn't used to getting affection like this. Thomas was always giving her cuddles but what she shared with Draco was different to the love she held for her son. They walked into Thomas' room hand in hand and asked Narcissa what she thought about Hermione moving in.

"You are sure about this?" she asked eyeing them seriously. They both nodded and it was agreed. Hermione and Thomas would move into the Malfoy Manor within the next week. Hermione was bursting with happiness.


	5. Moving In

**A/N: Hey readers. How are you all? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I am really having trouble with my stories. I have almost finished writing this one though. Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.**

_**Chapter 5: Moving in.**_

Draco was released from St Mungo's two days before Hermione and Thomas were due to move in. He helped his mother prepare his old room for Thomas to have and then they redecorated the spare room next to it for Hermione and Draco. Before he had put the bed into their room, Draco had made sure that Hermione would be comfortable sharing a room with him. He need not have worried though because Hermione couldn't have been happier that they were finally back together and building a life.

Late one night, Hermione decided it was time to tell Harry and Ginny what had been going on in her life. She hadn't seen or spoken to them since Thomas had fallen ill with pneumonia. Sitting down in her empty lounge room (everything was packed away in boxes) she wrote Ginny a letter

_Dear Ginny, _

_I know we haven't talked in a while. I have been very busy helping Thomas get better. If it wasn't for your mum though I don't think he would be with me today. Please thank her for me will you?_

_GINNY! I have some extremely exciting news. DRACO IS AWAKE. I don't know how or why but he is out of his coma and although he has amnesia, it is only a temporary case and he has started remembering a few things. Like the fact that we were together before the Great Battle. He remembers his love for me and I have even more news. Thomas and I are moving in with him. I know it may seem a little rushed but we still love each other and I want to give this a go._

_Well by the time this reaches you I will be living at the Malfoy Manor so you can contact me there if you need me._

_Love always, _

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione folded up the letter and sealed it with magic. She tied it to Snuffles' leg and took the owl to the window. She watched as her trusted owl flew away. Hermione turned and headed for her bed. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow, as she would be moving into the Malfoy Manor. Thinking of the days to come, Hermione slept peacefully that night only to up at the crack of dawn to help move her stuff. She was putting her lounge and bed in storage, along with a few other things she wouldn't need while living at the manor.

By the time Draco, Hermione, Narcissa and Thomas sat down for dinner that night, everyone was exhausted, even Thomas who had helped as much as he could with the move. They didn't talk much while they ate and once they had finished, Narcissa suggested they all get a good night's rest.

"Well we have had a long day. Why don't you two head off to bed and I'll give Thomas a bath and put him to sleep?"

"Oh no. I can do it Narcissa." Hermione said looking a little uncomfortable at Narcissa's suggestion. She had never asked anyone for help when it came to looking after her son.

"It is fine Hermione. Go to bed I can handle it."

"Really Narcissa. I don't want you to think we moved in here so that I could make you do everything with Thomas. I am his mother I should do this."

"Will you pair stop squabbling about who is going to bath Thomas?" Draco said laughing at the two women he adored more than anything.

"Hermione dear I want to bath him. I haven't got to have that privilege yet and I want to remember what it was like when Draco was this young." Narcissa smiled at Hermione.

"MUM! Please. I don't want to hear about that!" Draco cried blushing a little.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. You were a cute baby. A lot like Thomas. Now both of you go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go to bed before I curse you both. Go on, get." Narcissa smiled as they walked out the door and up the staircase. Hermione was slightly nervous about sleeping next to Draco but she trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything to her unless she wanted him to.

Once in the bedroom, both changed into their pyjamas. Hermione smiled nervously at Draco as she stepped over to the bed he was already lying in. Hermione pulled the blankets back and slid in beside him, her body stiff with nerves. Both stared at the ceiling, neither speaking for a few minutes.

After those minutes Hermione looked at Draco curiously.

"Draco? You said you remember our love and a few other things… what are those things?" she asked quietly.

Draco sighed and looked at Hermione, "I remember our first kiss… you being taken… and some of the talks we would have… the rest is real blurry."

"Oh, so you don't remember our first time we made love?"

"No I don't. I wish I did though. It's what created Thomas," replied Draco in a regretful tone, "I wish I could remember everything." He burst out with frustration.

"You will. Give it time Draco," smiled Hermione sadly, "Perhaps we should go to sleep."

Draco nodded and picked his wand up off the side table to wave the lights out.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Night Draco. Sleep well."

The next morning, Hermione helped Narcissa get Thomas ready. She then got herself dressed and headed to work. Draco was still asleep when she left. He was still weak from the coma and needed as much rest as he could get.

Hermione's day at work was like any other. Stressful andwent on like it wasnever-ending. When she left she apperated to Ginny and Harry's little place twenty minutes away from the Burrow. Ginny was home, but Harry was at work.

"Hi Ginny," smiled Hermione hugging her bestfriend hello, "How have you been?"

"How I have been is nothing compared to your news! You and Draco! Back together and _living_ together!" cried Ginny leading Hermione over to the lounge,

"How is that going?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. He remembers our love… but only a few things other then that. I wish I could just spell away his amnesia! He doesn't even remember the first time we made love, Ginny."

"Oh… that good, huh? How long do they think the memory loss will last?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's unknown… no one knows a definite answer. Not even me and I hate not knowing the answer."

A sob escaped Hermione without warning before being followed by a cascade of tears. Ginny leaned forward and hugged her bestfriend letting her cry her emotions out.

"Shh…it will all be ok Hermione I promise."

"But what if he never remembers? We wont have anything to look back on. He has lost three years of his life. He is like a 15 year old. Ginny what am I going to do?"

"Work through it. Help him remember his last year at Hogwarts. You were apart of most of it. He needs you to help him as much as he needs to help himself."

"But Gin, I feel wrong in a way by sleeping next to him."

"Now you do but give it time Mione. You've spent one night with him since he has been home. If you get to the point where you can't handle it anymore let him know. Keeping these things from him won't help you both in the long run." Ginny comforted Hermione until she stopped crying. By that time Harry had returned home and was busying himself making a cup of coffee. Hermione stayed a little while longer to catch up on everything that had been happening with Harry and Ginny moving in together and what the rest of the Weasley family thought about it.

Meanwhile back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was playing a game of hide and go seek with Thomas. Being small, Thomas could fit into any cupboard around the house and Draco sometimes had trouble finding him.

Thomas screamed with joy as Draco came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" Draco cried hugging his son. He put him down and Thomas ran away from he laughing. Draco followed in quick pursuit. There game of hide and go seek had turned into a game of chasies. Draco loved every minute he was spending with Thomas while Hermione was at work. As Draco ran through the drawing room he heard a squeal from Thomas. As he entered the foyer he saw why Thomas had squealed. He had collided with his Grandmother who picked him up and started to tickle him. Thomas was giggling so hard that Narcissa had tears in her eyes. She put Thomas down and whispered something to him, which made him run into the kitchen rather quickly. Narcissa walked over to Draco and smiled at him.

"So how was your first night with Hermione?" she asked him as they sat on the stairs.

"Oh well, we didn't talk for a few minutes but then she asked me a few questions about how much I remember. Mum I can't even remember when we created Thomas. It is so frustrating. I feel like I'm 15 for Christs sake!" Draco cried in anger. Narcissa put her arm around her son.

"It's ok. Hermione remembers it all and I am sure she will help you remember your last year at Hogwarts. The last two years you spent in a coma but you have always been mature for your age and I am sure that if you talk to Hermione about your concerns she will help ease your pain."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks mum you really know how to ease a troubled mind. So how did you make my son disappear like that?"

"I made him some chocolate cake." She told him chuckling a little, "Want some?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Draco smiled. He loved his mothers cooking more than even the Hogwarts food. Mother and Son stood up and headed into the kitchen where Thomas had made a mess with his cake. Not long after they had all had some cake, Hermione arrived home. She knew she had to talk to Draco but tonight wasn't the night. She had decided with Ginny to give it a week and see how things went. If more of Draco's memory hadn't returned in that time she would sit down with him and talk about how she felt.


	6. A happy outcome

**A/N: Another chapter for you all to read. I haven't got anything to tell you so I'll just let you get ahead with your reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fanfics? No…so therefore I don't own Harry Potter…or the characters from Harry Potter. Only the plot to this story.**

_**Chapter 6: A happy outcome.**_

Hermione couldn't think straight. She had been living with Draco for over a week now and no more of his memory had returned. She knew she had to talk to him but she didn't know what to say to him. Draco himself was having the same concerns as Hermione and had been thinking about how to approach the subject. Thomas had adapted well to living at the Manor because he now had two extra playmates.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione as she entered the room. There was only one person Hermione could turn to for advice about Draco and that was his mother.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Narcissa asked as Hermione took a seat on the lounge in Narcissa's study.

"I'm fine I guess."

"You don't sound fine. Is everything ok?"

"Well not really. Narcissa I just need to know something."

"What is it Hermione?"

"Its to do with Draco. Don't get me wrong I love him, it's just his mind is like that of a 15 year olds and well I don't know how to talk to him. I think maybe I should move into the room next to his."

"Well I think that if you talk to him you will find that he feels the same. He expressed his concerns to me about the age his mind is at and he is also worried that it could affect the relationship between you two."

"Really? But how do I bring up the subject?"

"Let's see. Why don't I take Thomas for the day and you two can talk. I did notice that you pair have hardly spoke two words to each other since you moved in."

"I didn't want to say anything but I think I rushed into moving here. I didn't really think about it when Draco asked. I just said yes."

"I thought so. Talk to Draco. You may be surprised." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll get Thomas ready. Where will you take him?"

"I thought we might go for a trip to his Grandfather's house. I am sure Dumbledore would love to see him."

"Yes I reckon he would. Thanks Narcissa."

"Don't mention it." They hugged and Hermione left to get Thomas ready. Once Hermione had dressed Thomas and he and Narcissa had left, Hermione went to find Draco. He was sitting alone in his own study. Hermione knocked on the door and Draco looked up smiling.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" Draco smiled with love at his girlfriend.

"Draco can we talk?" Hermione said a little anxious.

"Sure. What about?"

"Well…Oh Draco I don't know how to say this."

"Just start from the beginning."

"OK. Well…I love you but our love feels wrong."

"Is it because I seem so young? And because I can't remember most of what we had together?"

"Yes. I don't want to loose you Draco but I just feel wrong sleeping next to you. I don't want to move out either. I was thinking that maybe I could have the other room. The one next to yours. We can still be together, just not sleep together."

"OK. Can I tell you something now?" Draco was smiling. Hermione looked at him curiously and nodded.

"I noticed that we haven't talked much this week. I haven't minded though because it gave me time to think about us. Hermione there are more things I remember."

"Really? Are you serious? What do you remember?" Hermione felt a rush of excitement run through her.

"Well I remember our first kiss. I also remember the most important part of our relationship."

"What do you think the most important part is?"

"The day we made Thomas." Draco looked at Hermione's face. It was full of mixed emotions. She was torn between what she had said and what Draco had just told her.

"Are you serious? You remember?" Oh my God Draco. This almost changes everything."

"Almost?"

Hermione leaned in closer and placed a hand on his thigh. She looked into Draco's eyes and saw the man she fell in love with. She smiled up at him as she moved closer. Their lips connected into a fiery kiss. Draco traced Hermione's mouth with his tongue and she parted her lips to allow him to explore inside her mouth. Hermione pulled away a little breathless and looked at Draco. She knew what was about to happen and was ready for it. Hermione led this time. She took hold of Draco's hand and led him to the bedroom. Draco followed silently. Once they had come to the bedroom, Draco took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Mione…are we going to…" Hermione silenced him with a look and led him to the bed. They sat down and once again their lips connected in a kiss. This one was filled with love, passion, and all the emotions that had been running through them for a week. Hermione pushed Draco back onto the bed and started unbuttoning her blouse.

Hermione rolled over and faced Draco. He was sitting up looking at her. Hermione smiled and trailed a finger over his bare chest. She kissed him softly on the lips. She smiled before getting out of the bed and slipping into her dressing gown. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She turned around to see Draco standing behind her wearing only his boxers. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"Draco what I said earlier doesn't matter anymore. I was wrong about you."

"No you were right. Everything you said was the truth. What you didn't know was how mature I was at the age of 15. In the past week I have learnt a lot about the way I was before the Great Battle. Most of my memory has returned but there are a few grey spots."

"I have changed my mind about moving rooms. I want to stay here in this room, with you."

"Well that's fine by me." Draco smiled. Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips. She slipped her dressing gown off and hopped in the shower. Downstairs Narcissa arrived home. The house was silent and she was curious as to why. She took Thomas into the kitchen and set him up with one of the house elves. She made her way upstairs and went up to Draco's study. He was sitting at his desk writing. Narcissa knocked on his door.

"Hello mum. How was your day with Thomas?"

"We spent it with Dumbledore. Those two are great together. Dumbledore really knows what he is doing with Thomas."

"He is a good man. He helped Hermione a lot during 7th year."

"Yes he is. How was your day?"

"Well, Hermione and I talked. I've remembered so much this week. About Hermione and myself I mean. Mum I even remember when Thomas was conceived."

"Well I am glad that you remember all this. Will Hermione be staying in your room then?"

"What? How did you know that she was planning on changing rooms?"

"Draco do you really think Hermione would have talked to you before she talked to me?"

"Well I guess not." Draco smiled and his mother left the room to tell the house elves what to make for dinner. Hermione came in a few moments later and her and Draco went to find their son. He was playing with his trains in the lounge room. Hermione and Draco sat down with him and played a few games before dinner. The conversation at the dinner table was more enjoyable tonight and Thomas learnt a new word, "Thankyou."

About a month later, Hermione was busy with her patients and Draco had taken Thomas to a muggle theme park. They wanted him to know both the magical and muggle community. It would give him a wider variety of things to do when he finished at Hogwarts. Hermione had put his name down on the list for Hogwarts as soon as he was born. There was no way that she would ever send him to Durmstrang. They had both agreed before he was born that Beauxbatons was to far away.

"Mrs Goodman you have done a very good job on yourself." Hermione told her patient as she removed the spell, which had given the old lady an outbreak of hives.

"Yes well I was trying to hex old Mrs Haggot. She was trying to steal my great Grandmother's china tea set." Chuckled the old lady. Hermione smiled and helped her up off the bed.

"You are right to go now. You can pay at the desk. I think you should get your wand checked over. It might be a little faulty."

"Thankyou dear. Congratulations by the way." The old lady left and Hermione watched her with a puzzled look.

"Congratulations. What for?" Hermione muttered to herself. She sat down behind her desk and began doing some paper work. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time for her to finish. Draco had owled her earlier that day requesting that she go to the new restaurant that had opened in Diagon Alley. Hermione packed up her work and headed for her bosses office. He wasn't in there so she put the paperwork on his desk and left St Mungo's after another long day of work. All she wanted to do was go home to her boyfriend and son but Draco wanted her to meet him at that restaurant so she apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. She walked through to the back, tapped on the correct bricks and watched as Diagon Alley materialised before her. She walked through the archway and heard it close up behind her. She headed up the cobble stone street and rounded a corner to see a magnificent looking building. The sign above read, Restaurant Lurrve. Hermione looked in one of the windows. She gasped slightly at the inside of the restaurant. There were tables for two, four, six and eight. The tables for two had candles in beautiful gold holders upon them. Hermione walked up to the door and pushed it open. She felt a little underdressed for this type of restaurant but the waiter who took her coat didn't mention it. He led her over to a table set for two and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Draco hadn't arrived yet so Hermione read the menu while she waited. After about 5 minutes, Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione jumped a little but calmed down once she realised it was only Draco.

"Draco you scared me!" She chuckled. He sat down opposite her looking rather nervous. Hermione frowned at him, "are you ok Draco?"

"What. Oh yeah I'm fine. Should we order something to drink?"

"OK. What would you like? There are a few different types of wine on the menu."

"Why don't we get the most expensive one?"

"Ok then." Hermione called over the waiter who had taken her coat and told him their request. He came back a minute later with two wine glasses and poured them their drinks. He placed the wine bottle in a metal bucket with ice and walked away smiling.

"So how was work?" Draco asked sipping his wine.

"Oh you know…same stupid witches and wizards trying spells they don't know. Fighting in duels when they are only young. It gets annoying sometimes." Hermione told him. She had small bags under her eyes but Draco would find her beautiful even if she was the size of a whale. He loved Hermione and nothing anyone could do was going to take that away. He slipped his hand into Hermione's, which was resting on the table and smiled.

"Do you want to order?"

"Sure. I'm starved. I think I might get the baked dinner but with pork."

"Sounds nice. I might try the chicken parmigana. Mum makes a really nice one so I want to see if this one rivals it."

"Cool. Are you going to have an entrée?"

"Yeah just a light salad. I heard the main meals here are huge."

Draco smiled and called over the waiter.

"Hermione are you having an entrée as well?"

"Yeah same as you."

"Ok. I would like two small salads for our entrée, one chicken parmigana and a baked dinner with pork please." Draco winked as he said Hermione's order and the waiter bowed and walked to the kitchen. Hermione hadn't seen the wink that Draco had given the waiter. While they waited for their food to arrive, Hermione and Draco talked about their day and things that had been happening in the wizarding world. They got through their entrée's and started on the main meal. Hermione took a bite of potato and her teeth hit something metal. She put her napkin over her mouth and spat her food out. She looked in the napkin to see what she had bitten and saw a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped and looked at Draco who was kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"Hermione I know we have only been together again for a short time but I really don't want to loose you again. Will you marry me?" Draco asked before Hermione could ask him what was going on.

"Draco…oh my god…of course I will." Draco took the engagement ring from Hermione and slipped it on Hermione's wedding finger along with the ring he had given her in their 7th year. Hermione pulled Draco up and wrapped her arms around him kissing him lightly on the lips. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

The newly engaged couple finished their meal with chocolate mousse for dessert and headed home to tell Narcissa about their engagement. She was over the moon for them.


	7. Harry and Ginny's exciting news

**A/N: Back again with another chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 7: Harry and Ginny's exciting news.**_

Over the next week, Draco and Hermione talked about where they would like to get married and a few other things that they would need to plan. When Hermione told Harry and Ginny about her engagement, they couldn't have been happier for her. Ginny had jumped up and down with joy for Hermione and Harry hugged her. Ron was still not talking to them so he didn't even know that Hermione and Draco were living together.

Hermione awoke one sunny morning feeling rather nauseas. She sat up and looked over at her sleeping fiancé. As quietly as possible, Hermione slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror and was surprised to see that she was looking extremely healthy even though she felt like she was going to throw up any second. Hermione went to the toilet before turning on the shower and getting in. She let the water run over her and she washed her hair with lavender shampoo and conditioner. Before turning the water off she brushed her teeth and shaved her legs. By the time she had dried and dressed, Draco was awake. He was sitting in bed looking rather happy.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked sitting next to him.

"Just smiling at my luck." He replied.

"Your luck? What luck?"

"That I have you and that we have a beautiful son. Oh and the fact that you agreed to marry me."

"Well if I didn't I would be lost. You make me feel things that no other man has ever made me feel. I love you with all my heart and I couldn't live without you again."

"I am glad you feel that way. I feel the same about you."

Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco firmly on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and love. Both pulled away breathless.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"I need a shower. You go and I'll meet you there."

Hermione nodded and left Draco to have his shower. She went in to see if Thomas was awake. He was now sleeping in a proper bed and loved it. Hermione saw that his bed was empty and had been made. Hermione smiled and walked towards the stairs knowing that Narcissa had taken care of him. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her son and his grandmother eating their breakfast and laughing.

"Morning Hermione." Narcissa smiled when Hermione sat down opposite her.

"Morning Narcissa. Good morning my little prince." Hermione kissed Thomas who giggled with delight. Hermione was lucky. Thomas was always a happy child no matter what was happening.

"How are you feeling today?" Narcissa asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"No reason. Just asking." Narcissa had a look in her eye like she knew something Hermione didn't. Shaking the thought away, Hermione reached for the plate that had the bacon and eggs on it. Before she had even put some on her plate, the smell had wafted into her nose and Hermione felt her stomach churn. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she ran from the kitchen and headed for the bathroom to the right of the staircase. She wretched open the door and slammed it shut. She made it to the toilet just in time. After about 10 minutes, Hermione still felt queasy but a lot better. She decided to skip breakfast and instead went back up to her room. She felt horrible. Draco was still in the shower when she lay down on the bed and when he came out he looked surprised to see her curled up and fast asleep. Without disturbing her, Draco left the room and quietly heading for the kitchen.

"Morning mum. Hello my little man." Draco said kissing his mother on the cheek and lifting his son up making Thomas squeal with laughter.

"Where mummy go daddy?" he asked when Draco sat him down.

"She is sleeping mate."

"Why? She need to have brekfest." Thomas said looking a little put out that his mother wasn't there with him.

"I don't know son. Did Hermione say anything to you mum?"

"No. She pulled the plate of food over to her and then ran out of here pretty quick." Narcissa told him.

"Oh well when I came out of the shower she was back in bed asleep." Draco frowned slightly.

"She did look a little pale before she ran out."

"She is probably getting a cold. Can you keep and eye on Thomas for me? I just want to check on her."

"Sure. Go on."

Draco smiled at his mother, kissed Thomas on the top of the head and walked out of the kitchen with a slice of toast. He made his way up to the room that he and Hermione shared and opened the door as quietly as he could. Hermione was sitting up in the bed. She looked over at Draco when he entered.

"Hey Draco." She half smiled at him.

"Hey Hermione. Are you ok? When I came out of the shower you were asleep. Mum said you ran out of the kitchen pretty quick and you're a little pale."

"Well…I…I wasn't feeling well when I woke up that's all. The smell of the food made me feel even worse. Probably just a bug or something." Hermione shrugged. Draco sat down next to her and held her hand. He looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah. I just need some sleep that's all."

"Ok well I'll let you get some rest."

"Thanks Draco. I'll be down for lunch though so I'll see you then. Are you right with Thomas?"

"Yeah course. Don't fret. Get some rest and if you're feeling up to it we will go for a picnic for lunch ok?"

"Yeah sounds great. Thanks Draco." Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco softly. He stood up and left the room closing the door behind him. Hermione got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. She lifted her shirt to underneath her breasts and rubbed her hand over her stomach. She knew the feelings she was feeling were due to her possibly being pregnant for the second time. Sighing she went back and sat on the bed. How could they have done this a second time? The first time they had been young and had also thought that Thomas was Lord Voldemort's child but even then it didn't excuse their irresponsibility. To do it a second time was just plain careless. Hermione slummed on the bed and closed her eyes. She would have to get a test to make sure and then if the test confirmed what she suspected, Hermione would have to tell Draco. She knew he would be ok with it but she was still worried about the outcome.

Lunch came quicker than Hermione would have liked. Although she was hungry, Hermione didn't really want to have a picnic with Draco and Thomas. She just wanted to be alone in the bedroom. Of course she knew she would have to go as Draco and Narcissa would start to get worried and she didn't want them to suspect anything until she knew for sure.

Hermione headed downstairs and went into the lounge room. Hermione was surprised to see Harry and Ginny sitting and talking to Draco while Thomas happily played with his trains next to them on the floor.

"Harry! Ginny! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you. Draco told us you weren't feeling well. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey I've got an idea. Draco, Thomas and I were going to go for a picnic for lunch, Draco if it's ok can Harry and Ginny join us?"

"Sure. Toddles was getting the picnic basket ready, I'll go make her put some extra food in it." Draco hurried off to the kitchen. Hermione sat down on a spare sofa. Thomas looked up as his mother sat down.

"Mummy!" he cried running over to her for cuddles.

"Hello sweetie. Have you been a good boy for daddy?"

"Yeah. Where you go mummy? Me missed you lots." Thomas smiled at his mother and hugged her tight.

"Mummy was having a sleep. I wasn't feeling well." Thomas seemed happy enough with that answer and sat on Hermione's lap with his head against her chest and his thumb in his mouth. Hermione smiled at her son and looked back at Ginny and Harry. They were both smiling.

"He looks just like Draco you know. I mean he did before Draco woke up but now seeing both of them in the flesh just proves that point." Ginny told her.

"I know. So how is everything going for you two?" Hermione smiled.

"Well. We have some really exciting news. Better than when we told you about our engagement." Ginny was grinning.

"What is it?" Hermione asked feeling excited for her friends without even knowing what was going on.

"I found out two days ago…Hermione I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious? Oh my god I'm so happy for you both!" Hermione remembered just in time that she was holding her son. She quickly placed him on the sofa and ran over to Ginny hugging her. Draco walked in the room as she was hugging Harry. He looked a little taken back.

"Guess what Draco? Ginny and Harry are going to have a baby." Hermione told him in a rush of excitement. Draco's expression softened. He stuck out a hand towards Harry.

"Congratulations. Fatherhood is the best." He smiled. He gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him. Now she had her answer for the thing she thought would be a problem. Draco loved being a father so maybe being one for the second time would suit him. Secretly Hermione hoped so. Pushing her thoughts away, Hermione smiled at her two best friends and boyfriend.

Hermione, Draco, Thomas, Harry and Ginny left the house shortly after and found a nice little spot near a river to set up their picnic. They enjoyed their lunch, which consisted of chicken salad sandwiches, vegemite for Thomas, and a nice chocolate cake for dessert. They talked about work and life in general as they ate. Hermione had her mind on other things as well.

After they had finished eating, they headed back up to the manor. Harry and Ginny said goodbye and Hermione promised to come and visit them soon. Ginny said she couldn't wait. Hermione closed the front door of the manor and walked into the lounge room. Thomas was lying on one of the sofas half asleep. Draco had conjured a television for him to watch the Wiggle's. Hermione walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her smiling.

"Draco. I have something to tell you." Hermione said looking serious. Draco frowned a little a pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"What is it Mione?" he asked.

"Well…I guess there isn't really an easy way to say this so I will just say it. I think…I think I'm pregnant."

Draco looked slightly shocked at this news but then his face softened.

"Are you serious?" he questioned. Hermione nodded.

"I think that's why I was sick this morning. I'm pretty sure I had morning sickness."

"Hermione…I…really? You mean I might be a dad again?"

"I'm going to find out for sure tomorrow." Hermione was trying to figure out how Draco felt about this news.

"Can…can I come with you?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm telling you now. I want you to be there when I find out. I need your support."

"Well we can get mum to watch Thomas for us while we go and find out. Unless you want to take him with us?"

"I was thinking we could bring him. He might only be 2 years old but he'll understand."

"Then it's settled. We go to the doctors as a family so we can find out if our little family will be bigger." Draco looked quite excited at the prospect of having another baby and Hermione was rather pleased. They decided against telling Narcissa until they got the test results.

"I have to go to St Mungo's and see if I can get in tomorrow. I'll be right back ok."

"Sure. Don't be too long. I might miss you." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips before apperating to St Mungo's. Luckily for Hermione there was an opening so she booked an appointment for two o'clock.


	8. A pleasent surprise

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you to all read and hopefully enjoy. I have finished writing this so I will post three chapters at a time until they are all up. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot is mine…everything else isn't.**

_**Chapter 8:**_

The next day went slowly for Hermione and Draco. They kept themselves busy, Hermione helping Narcissa with some washing and Draco was teaching Thomas how to fly on a broom. Hermione and Narcissa watched them from the window.

"You seem to be a little nervous Hermione. Is everything ok?" Narcissa asked.

"What? Oh yeah everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Hermione smiled at Narcissa and grabbed the basket of washed clothes to take them out to the line. Hermione had insisted on getting a washing machine and a clothesline. Narcissa was a little apprehensive at first but let Hermione get them as it gave Hermione some normality in her life. After all she had been bought up by muggles and Narcissa respected her way of life.

After hanging out the washing, Hermione went up to her room and sat on her bed, deep in thought. Narcissa sensed that something was going on and Hermione knew that her and Draco would be telling Narcissa tonight should the pregnancy test come back positive. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened up quietly. Hermione smiled as Draco walked in.

"Why did you knock?" she asked.

"Well I thought you might be asleep again. You've been really tired lately."

"Yeah…I think…I think that it might be because…"

"Due to the pregnancy?" Draco finished for her. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah…what's the time?"

"We've got twenty minutes. Should we go now?" Draco was looking extremely nervous. Hermione nodded and stood up. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Well, lets go find out if your pregnant." Draco grinned. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. They headed down the stairs and into the lounge room where Thomas was playing his usual game of trains with his grandmother.

"Mum, Hermione and I need to go somewhere. Were taking Thomas with us. We wont be to long and we will be back for dinner."

"Ok. Where are you going?"

"Over to Harry and Ginny's." Hermione answered thinking quickly. Thomas gave a gleeful cheer and hoped up. He grabbed hold of his mother's hand and they said goodbye and headed out of the oak front doors. They had decided to drive to London; they only lived 10 minutes away. Hermione had learnt how to drive the day she had left Hogwarts. She was only on her red P plates. Draco was keen to learn but Hermione had explained to him that he would have to wait until she had her full licence before she could teach him.

They drove along until they reached the familiar old fashioned, redbrick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Hermione parked a little way up the road and the three of them got out. They stood facing the window of Purge and Dowse Ltd. She stated her reasons for being there to the dummy, who then gave a small nod and beckoned them forward. They stepped through the glass, unnoticed by the torrent of muggles passing by the abandoned store. Hermione, Draco and Thomas looked around as St Mungo's materialised before them. Without bothering the welcome witch, Hermione went over to the lift. She pressed the up arrow and they stood there waiting. Once in the lift, Hermione hit the button for the second floor and the lift gave an unpleasant jerk. The lift ride was quick and Hermione, Draco and Thomas stepped out of it and headed up the hall. Hermione opened a door that read, Maternity Ward. The three of them walked over to the reception desk.

"Please state your name and the reason you are here." The witch asked in a bored voice.

"Hermione Granger. I'm having a pregnancy test."

"Very well. Sit over there," she pointed to where 6 spindly looking chairs were, "and Healer Brown will be with you in a moment."

"Thankyou." Hermione said giving her a small smile before taking a seat with Draco and Thomas.

"Mummy why is we here?" Thomas asked giving Hermione his cutest smile.

"How would you feel about having a brother or sister?" Hermione asked her son.

"A brother? What's that?"

"Well we would have another child. Like you but it might be a girl and it will look different and be really small like you were once."

"Can I play with it? Is it like a playmate?"

"Yeah like a playmate." Hermione agreed thinking Thomas would be happy with that answer.

"Cool. Someone to play with." Thomas answered happily.

"Well that us why we are here. To find out if you'll have a playmate soon. But you will have to wait a little while before you can play."

"I hope I do." Thomas smiled. He pulled himself up onto Draco's lap and put his thumb in his mouth. Hermione sat there twisting a tissue in her hand. Draco placed a hand over hers.

"It's ok Mione. You either are or your aren't. Whatever the outcome we still have each other and our gorgeous son."

Hermione smiled at him but didn't say anything. After another 10 minutes of waiting, a person dressed in green came up to them.

"Hi I'm Healer Brown," she checked her notes, "Miss Grang- Hermione?"

Hermione looked up startled.

"Lavender! You work here?"

"Yeah. How are you? What are you here for? Is that _Malfoy_?" Lavender whispered forgetting her professional manner.

"Yes it is. I need you to give me a test…a pregnancy test."

"Pregnancy test…your not pregnant to Malfoy are you?" Lavender looked disgusted.

"Can we just get on with the test? I've got things to do."

"What? Oh yeah the test, right. Well come on then let's go into the room up the hall here. Er…is Mr Malfoy coming?" she asked reverting back to her professional manner.

"Yes he is." Hermione answered shortly.

"Alright. Follow me please." She told them. They followed her a little way up the hall and into a room containing a single bed, a desk with medical equipment and an office chair. Hermione, Draco and Thomas walked into the room and Lavender closed the door with a sharp snap behind them.

"Ok sit up on the bed and pull your shirt up please."

Hermione did as she was told. Lavender walked over to the bed and pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach.

"I'm just going to perform the spell to determine if you are pregnant." She told Hermione who had quickly pulled her shirt down. She hesitantly lifted it back up. Lavender performed a complex spell and a bright purple light shone from Hermione stomach. Lavender lowered her wand and smiled.

"You are pregnant Miss Granger. Congratulations."

"Really? Oh my god…Draco, were going to have another baby!" Hermione screamed with joy, tears streaming down her face. Draco's face suddenly broke into a smile. He picked Thomas up and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I'm so happy. We finally get the chance to be parents together. This is the second best day of my life!" he exclaimed.

"Second?" Hermione enquired.

"Well the day I found out that Thomas was mine was the first."

"Right. I guess I can understand that." Hermione laughed at him.

"Er…Miss Granger if I could interrupt for a moment."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"You will need to see me again in three weeks time. For a check up. Oh and I was also wondering if you would like to know whether you are having a boy or a girl?"

Hermione looked at Draco. He shook his head and Hermione was glad of that.

"No. We want to wait. We want it to be a surprise." Hermione told Lavender. Lavender nodded. She led the three of them out of the room and over to the reception desk. She put Hermione's file into the filing cabinet and took the 2 galleons that was required for the test from Hermione. After she had paid Hermione and Draco left St Mungo's and headed back home. As they drove along the country lane leading towards the Malfoy Manor a voice from the back of Hermione's car startled her.

"Mummy is I going to have a playmate?" Thomas asked happily.

"Yes you are honey." Hermione smiled at him through her rear vision mirror. Thomas smiled happily back.

"Yay. Does Grandma know?"

"Not yet. You have to let Mummy and Daddy tell her before yo say anything ok?"

"OK. When we get home can I go bed? My eyes are sleepy."

"Sure honey." Hermione answered as she turned into their driveway. Hermione parked her car in front of the stone steps and Draco got Thomas out of his car seat before the three of them went inside. Draco took Thomas up to his room for a nap and came back down shortly after to find that Hermione was still standing in the foyer.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yeah. Should we tell your mum?"

"If you want. Although I think we should because Thomas is bound to tell her," Draco chuckled, "He's really happy about the baby isn't he?"

"Yeah. Luckily. I thought he was going to take it badly. Come on. Let's go tell yourmum." Draco placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her to his mother's study. Draco knocked on the door and entered. Narcissa was sitting at her desk deep in thought. She looked up as Draco and Hermione took a seat.

"How was your visit to Harry and Ginny's?" she asked.

"Well the thing is mum…we didn't actually go there." Draco told her.

"What? Where did you go?" Narcissa asked looking confused.

"How would you feel about becoming a grandmother for the second time?"

Draco smiled as the shocking news sank in. A wide smile spread across Narcissa's face.

"Are you telling me that Hermione is pregnant?" she breathed. They both nodded. Narcissa cried with joy. She ran around the desk and hugged them both.

"Oh my god I can't believe this. This is so wonderful. How far along are you?" She asked all in one breath.

"A month, 5 weeks." Hermione answered beaming. She had never been able to enjoy this moment when she had fallen pregnant with Thomas. They had all believed him to be Lord Voldemort's. Hermione wasn't sure how to feel. All these happy emotions were new to her. Life took a wonderful turn that day and Hermione was the happiest she had ever been. Now she would also be able to enjoy the upcoming birth of her second child without the worry that Lord Voldemort would eventually kidnap her, make her marry him and use her child as his heir.


	9. The two Weddings

**A/N: Another Chapter...the last one for a few days. There are only four more chapters to go in this story. I will put them up two at a time so you will all get to read the end of this story very soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 9: The two Weddings.**_

Narcissa fussed so much about Hermione's welfare over the next few days that Draco had to tell her to back off a little. Narcissa apologised saying she just wanted Hermione to get all the right nourishments. Hermione thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

Almost a week later, Hermione was heading to Harry and Ginny's apartment with Thomas. She was going to tell them about her pregnancy. Thomas had joined her and Hermione had bought along his Wiggles DVD so he could watch it while they all talked. Harry though would no doubt go and hang with Thomas, as he and Thomas were close. Thomas called him Uncle Harry and it gave Harry great pleasure to sit there and sing along to the Wiggles with him. After a long drive to Harry and Ginny's apartment, Hermione got out of her car and stretched. She then got her son out of his seat, locked the doors of her car and went over to the front door of the apartment building. She pressed the button that was next to Harry and Ginny's name and waited for an answer.

"Who's there?" a slightly angry voice came out from the speaker. Hermione recognised it as Ginny's.

"It's Hermione. Can I come up?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah hang on I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." Hermione stepped away from the speaker and waited near the door. A minute later Ginny appeared and smiled at Hermione as she opened the door.

"Hey Mione. How are you?" she asked as they headed up the stairs.

"I'm great. You don't sound very happy though."

"Yeah well _Ronald_ just sent us an owl. Well it was a howler actually. Stupid bloody git!" Ginny cried in annoyance.

"Oh. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Wait until we're inside and I'll tell you." Ginny replied opening a door and walking in. Hermione followed her and closed the door behind her. Thomas ran over to where Harry was sitting on the sofa and hugged him.

"Uncle Harry!" he yelled with joy.

"Hey little man. How are ya?" Harry hugged him back.

"Mummy needs to say you something." He smiled. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Hey Mione. What's up?"

"Not much. Ginny said you just got a howler from Ron."

"Yeah. Bloody prat. He found out that Ginny and I are engaged and that Ginny is pregnant."

"Oh and I guess heisn't pleased about it?"

"Nah but I don't care. So what is it you want to say to us?"

"Oh. Well I have some good news. Hopefully it will out way you howler from Ron."

"Well come on then tell us!" Ginny cried.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione smiled.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ginny cried in unison.

"I'm having another baby. I found out a week ago. I had my suspicions the day we had our picnic. I would have told you earlier but I've been working everyday this week."

"This is so wonderful Hermione. Were going to have our babies around the same time." Ginny said happily.

"I know. I'm so excited already. I never got the chance to fully appreciate my pregnancy with Thomas. The whole time I thought he was Voldemort's. I'm glad he wasn't though."

"Yeah…this is going to be so much fun." Ginny was so happy for Hermione and so was Harry. Hermione beamed at them clearing showing her own happiness and the three friends talked and reminisced about the past. Ginny put the Wiggles DVD on for Thomas and he was having fun singing along to all the words and songs he knew, which was most of them.

Hermione stayed at Harry and Ginny's for another hour and a half. When she arrived home, Draco was waiting for her in the living room. Hermione hugged him and smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked pulling away and sitting on the lounge.

"Fine so far…better now you're here." Draco smiled cheekily. Hermione grinned at him. She leaned closer to him as he sat down next to her on the lounge and planted a tender kiss on his lips. The kiss was become heated and Hermione pulled away due to Thomas being in the room.

"I almost forgot about him." Draco said sheepishly and looking at Thomas who was apparently oblivious to his parents presence in the room. He was trying to read a book but it was upside down. Hermione slipped off the sofa and walked on her hands and knees to where he was sitting and turned the book (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) up the right way and began reading it to him. Draco watched them both thinking about how far they had come. His memory had completely returned and he was the happiest he had ever been. Including when he had been with Hermione in their 7th year. He loved her more than anything and having Thomas be his son was one of the best things that had happened since he came out of his coma. Now that Hermione was pregnant again he finally had the family he always wanted and Narcissa was happy for him.

In the following months, Hermione and Draco busied themselves planning their wedding. They hadn't set a date yet but both had decided to be married before the baby was born. Narcissa was helping with the flowers and Hermione's dress. Both woman had been looking in various bridal books but Hermione still hadn't seen one she liked.

"Narcissa you can sew…would you be able to make my dress for me if I find the right pattern?" Hermione asked one day after looking through another 6 bridal gown magazines and still not finding the right dress.

"Really? I…I've never made something this important before." Looking slightly anxious.

"Yes. I want you too. I know you can do a good job. I've seen the stuff you have sewn and it is excellent." Hermione smiled at Narcissa.

"Ok I'll do it for you." Narcissa told her. Hermione got up and hugged her soon to be mother in law.

"Do you have a date set for your wedding?" Ginny asked Hermione a couple of days later. The two women had gone out for a cup of coffee. Draco was with Thomas and they were spending the day at the manor so Draco could teach Thomas a few things that would help him learn how to control his magic. Thomas had been making things that he didn't want disappear and it was usually his food.

"Not yet. It will definitely happen before the baby is born though. What about you and Harry?"

"Not yet…but like you I'd rather have the wedding before my baby is born. Harry agrees so we have been talking about possible dates."

"Ginny! I have just had a really good idea."

"What?"

"What do you think about having a double wedding?"

"I-I…that's a really good idea Hermione. Hopefully the boys will agree."

"I'll talk to Draco tonight and you can talk to Harry tonight. We can meet back here same time tomorrow and tell each other what they think. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah…wow this is really happening isn't it? I mean we are both going to have babies in 7 months time and we're both getting married before then!"

"I know…it seems so surreal doesn't it? I can't wait for my baby to be born."

"I know exactly how you feel. I remember saying when you were pregnant with Thomas that I would wait until I was 25 to have kids and now look at me! 19 years old, engaged and pregnant! I'm really happy though."

"Yeah well life doesn't always go according to plan."

Hermione and Ginny left the coffee shop a few minutes later and parted to their respective homes.

That night after dinner, Hermione went into the lounge room where Narcissa was playing with Thomas. She had thought that it would be best to see what Narcissa thought about a double wedding before asking Draco if he would mind.

"Hello Hermione. How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked as Hermione sat down on the couch near where Narcissa was sitting with Thomas.

"I'm feeling fine. A little tired nothing serious though. I was wondering if I could put an idea forward."

"About what?"

"What do you think Draco would say to a double wedding?"

"A double wedding? With whom may I ask?"

"Harry and Ginny."

"To be totally honest I have no idea what he would think. Draco and Harry have only been getting along for a short amount of time so he may be slightly hesitant towards it."

"Yeah I know that. I guess I should just ask him and see what he has to say. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime dear."

Hermione walked out of the lounge room and went in search of Draco. She found him lurking in the library. She snuck up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered. Draco spun around and Hermione grinned at him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Draco I have a question to ask you." Hermione told him looking quite serious. Draco frowned a little wondering if he had done anything wrong but also knowing that he couldn't have.

"What is Mione?"

"Well I was having coffee with Ginny today and we came up with an idea that I think could possibly help the four of us."

"And what would that be?" Draco smiled and led Hermione over to the two-seater couch.

"What would you say to having a double wedding?"

"Who with? Harry and Ginny?" Draco asked trying to think of any other possible couple he knew that was getting married. He couldn't, apart from Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah…it was just a thought…you don't have to agree."

"Hermione if you want a double wedding we can have a double wedding. Truthfully I was going to ask Potter to be my best man."

"Really? You were?"

"Yes. Does he know about the double wedding idea?"

"Ginny is telling him tonight. So are you sure you wouldn't mind a double wedding?"

"I wouldn't mind a double wedding. If Pot- Harry agrees we should start planning. You do want it before the baby comes don't you?"

"Yeah of course. Thankyou so much Draco." Hermione planted a small kiss on his lips.

The next day Hermione went to meet Ginny at the coffee shop in Diagon Alley. Ginny came running over as soon as she saw Hermione.

"He agreed! Harry actually agreed to a double wedding. What about Draco did he agree?" Ginny rushed excitedly.

"Yes…this is going to be wonderful." Hermione replied. She was looking a little down.

"Are you ok Mione? You seem a little…not you." Ginny frowned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that we have 6 months to prepare for two weddings. Do you think we can get it all done and in the meantime get as much rest as possible? We both need more rest now that we are both pregnant!" Hermione sighed. Ginny agreed but both women started planning for the double weddings immediately.


	10. Marriage and an unexpected guest

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I got. I don't really have much to say so I guess I'll just let you read the next two chapters. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter 10: The doublewedding and an unexpected guest.**_

Over the next 3 months Hermione and Ginny, along with Narcissa, Molly and Hermione's mother Lisa, were busy planning for a double wedding. Narcissa had set to work on Hermione's dress and it was coming along nicely, although it would have to be altered a few times before the wedding. There was a lot to do. They had to make sure there was enough food for three families along with the friends of Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny. Draco only wanted his mother there for him and Harry was inviting Remus Lupin and Tonks. They had two children, Mark and Tami, and both Hermione and Ginny had said that kids were allowed to come. Harry and Draco agreed seeing as though Thomas was Draco's son and Remus was like a father to Harry so his kids were like Harry's brother and sister.

Hermione and Ginny were now both 6 months pregnant. Ginny still hadn't found her wedding dress yet. The wedding was going to be on the 22 November, which was only 1 month away. They had decided it would be best to be 7 months pregnant as they might go into labor anytime after that.

"Hermione how am I going to find a dress? We have one month until our weddings and I still haven't found one!" Ginny cried in frustration as they put the last few invitations into their envelopes. They weren't having a big wedding but they wanted their guests to have a proper invite. The Invitations were sliver with gold lining and held the names of all four who would be getting married. Everyone knew about the wedding and Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco knew who was coming so they had already ordered the caterers (Hermione had insisted on having witch or wizard caterers as she felt this was too important a job for house elves and in any case they would have enough on their plate with keeping the Malfoy Manor clean through out the day. Everyone had agreed this would be the best place for the wedding as there was a fair amount of room.

Another month passed and the wedding plans were all in order. The next day Hermione Granger was going to be Hermione Malfoy and Ginny Weasley was going to be Ginny Potter. Both brides were excited, as were the grooms.

November 22nd turned out to be a beautiful sunny day and despite being winter it was surprisingly warm. The wedding was to commence at 10am. To keep things running smoothly, the Malfoy Manor had become like a hotel. The guests were staying there and Hermione and Ginny had shared a room to keep themselves out of sight, as it is well known that it is bad luck for the groom to see his bride for at least 24 hours before the wedding. Hermione and Draco had asked Narcissa if she would mind looking after Thomas until the reception and she had told them it was no problem. Draco had decided to let Thomas be he pageboy and then Harry and himself had shown him what his responsibilities would be and Thomas took them very seriously. Lupin and Tonks' daughter was going to be their flower girl.

"Hermione dear are you going to put your dress on?" Molly Weasley called from the ensuite to the room her and Ginny were currently sharing.

"Yes Molly." Hermione said distractedly. She was trying to get her hair wavy but not bushy like it had been back in her days at Hogwarts. Finally it decided to work for her and it sat nicely at her shoulders. She wore a little make-up but not a lot. Ginny was sitting next to her looking very pale.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Hermione asked noticing her best friends paleness.

"What if he decides that he doesn't want to marry me after all?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Oh Ginny. Of course he will want to marry you. What ever gave you the idea that he wouldn't go through with it?"

"Because I'm fat and ugly." She whispered a single tear falling down her cheek. She was lucky that she hadn't applied her make-up yet.

"No your not. You are pregnant and your definitely not ugly. You just have pre-wedding nerves. Come on lets put our dresses on." Hermione comforted Ginny.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny smiled and she followed her to the cupboard where they had placed their wedding dresses.

Ginny's dress was a white strapless gown like dress. The train was long and two house elves that would be wearing nice clothes, **(A/N: They were freed house elves that were being paid for their work.) **would be holding it for her. The dress was covered in little diamonds. Her bouquet was made up of white and red roses.

Hermione's dress had spaghetti straps. It went to her feet but it didn't have a train like Ginny's. It flowed out at the bottom instead and it was made of satin, as was Ginny's. Neither would be wearing a veil.

Hermione helped Ginny with her make-up once they were both dressed. Molly came into the room and gasped at the site of her daughter and Hermione.

"You both look so beautiful," She smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Let me fix your hair. It is already 9 o'clock." She told them rushing over to help Ginny put her hair up. Ginny wanted her hair in a bun and a few strands to shape her face.

Before both of them knew what was happening, the time had come for them to walk down the isle. Arthur was of course giving Ginny away and Hermione had asked Dumbledore to give her away as he was her only remaining blood relative. Hermione's adoptive father had told her to do this as he thought it was Dumbledore's right. Hermione hadn't been sure but when her father had gone to Dumbledore himself, Hermione had agreed.

Hermione and Ginny looked up the isle, which was white carpet and saw Harry and Draco standing there waiting for them. Both wore a nervous grin as did Hermione and Ginny. As the traditional wedding music started, Thomas and Tami, aided by Molly and Narcissa walked ahead of the two brides. Hermione had her arm looped in Dumbledore's, as did Ginny with her father. They made there way up to the alter passing the rows of guests.

"Who gives these two ladies away?" asked the priest.

"We do." Dumbledore and Arthur said in unison. The priest nodded and Dumbledore and Arthur kissed the two woman on the cheek before taking their seats in the front row.

"Family and friends of Hermione Jane Granger and Draco Lucas Malfoy, Harry James Potter and Ginny Molly Weasley. We are gathered here today to unite these two couples and make them each as one. Should anyone see reason for them not to wed, please raise your hand now or forever remain silent." The priest looked around at the guest but no one objected to either marriage. Hermione and Ginny both let out a sigh of relief.

"As there were no objections we will move on. Our two couples have decided to write their own vowels. Miss Weasley and Mr Potter please step up, as you will be the first couple to read your vowels to one another. Harry and Ginny stepped in front of Hermione and Draco, who stepped to the side so everyone could see them.

"Harry you may go first." The priest told him. Harry nodded and took the wedding band from Thomas who had lifted the cushion up so he could reach it.

Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny Molly Weasley. From the very first day that I saw you I knew we would be married. I love you with all my heart and I will do anything in my power to protect you and our child. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and help you through any dark days you might have." He slipped the gold wedding band onto Ginny's finger. Ginny looked at it and tears formed in her eyes. Before she allowed herself to cry, Ginny took the wedding ring she had for Harry and said,

"Harry you are my soul mate. I can't imagine marrying anyone but you. I thank the lord everyday for your presence in my life. I thank him for allowing you to come home to me from the Great Battle and for the chance to be a mother to your children. I love you so much. I always have but never did I dream that we would get married. You never used to even look at me. Now I know you were scared. I will be with you for eternity and I will love you no matter what." And she too slipped a wedding band on Harry's finger. They stepped back to make way for Hermione and Draco who were to say their vowels before all four were pronounced husband and wife.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. It is now your turn to say your vowels."

Draco took Hermione's hands in his own and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger. To be standing here next to you is my greatest achievement to date. I never thought in a million years that I could marry you…the smartest witch in all London. Yet here I am today doing exactly that. Before I met you I never believed in fate. For two years you were left to care for a child that neither of us had known was mine and during that two years you still held your love for me. Fate is what bought me back into your life. If it weren't for fate we wouldn't be here today, getting married. Hermione I love you so much and I'm going to honor you always." He slipped the wedding ring onto her finger and Hermione looked down at it. It was engraved with Draco's name and today's date. Tears formed in her eyes but she pushed them away and looked up at Draco.

"Draco. The very first day I met you I hated you. I thought you were the most arrogant male I had ever met and that was my view of you until we reached our seventh year at Hogwarts. You helped me through the worst time of my life and for that I am eternally grateful. The two years without you were hard and I could never have loved another man the way I love you. Without you I am lost. Without you I am not the real me." Hermione slipped the ring onto Draco's finger. She had also engraved her name on his as well as today's date. Hermione and Draco stepped back next to Harry and Ginny.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Before me you have heard the vowels of these young couples. Vowels are forever and should be honored above all. Harry Potter do you take Ginny Weasley to be your wife? Will you honor her above anything else and be there for her through anything that may come along in the future?"

"I do." Harry replied smiling at Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley do you take Harry Potter to be your husband? Will you honor him above anything else and be there for him through anything that may come along in the future?"

"I do." Ginny said looking at Harry with love and tenderness.

"Draco Malfoy do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife? Will you honor her above anything else and be there for her through anything that may come along in the future?"

"I do." Draco grinned Hermione.

"Hermione Granger do you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband? Will you honor him above anything else and be there for him through anything that may come along in the future?"

"I do." Hermione said smiling up at the man she loved.

"I now pronounce you all Husbands and Wives. You may both kiss you brides." The priest concluded. Harry pulled Ginny towards him and place a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. Don't ever forget that."

Draco had also pulled his new wife into a tender kiss. Their family and friends clapped and cheered as the two new married couples made their way down the isle towards a table to sign their marriage certificates.

After they had done that everyone made their way over to the marquee that had been set up the day before for the reception. The music started as soon as people entered and Harry and Ginny had their first dance as husband and wife. They danced to: Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John. After the song had finished, Harry and Ginny left the dance floor so that Hermione and Draco could have their first dance as newlyweds.

They danced to: Time Of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.

After the first dances a few people got up to dance before the caterers served lunch. Lunch consisted of roast lamb, roast chicken, grilled fish, turkey and pork as the meat and your choice of either vegetables or salad. There were also boiled, baked and mashed potatoes as well as chips for the kids. There was a bar, which made any drink you wanted, including all wizard and muggle drinks. After everyone had eaten, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny thought it was time to cut the cakes. Harry and Ginny's was a three tier fruit cake covered in white frosting with flowers around the edge. Hermione and Draco decided they wanted a three tier chocolate cake but they too had white frosting and flowers around the edge. Once again everyone clapped and cheered when the two newly wed couples cut their cakes. While they were all seated Arthur made his speech.

"Thank you all for coming today to celebrate the marriages of Hermione, Draco, Harry and my lovely daughter Ginny. Our family is pleased to welcome Harry as part of our family. He is the most loyal young man I have ever met and I look to him to treat my youngest child with the respect she deserves. Welcome to the family Harry." He raised his glass in toast to Harry and Ginny ten went and sat back down. Hermione's father rose and faced everyone.

"I am so happy for Hermione and Draco. He is a good man and I am glad that my daughter married someone respectable. Our grandson is a handsome young fellow as will be our newest grandchild. We welcome you to our family Draco." And he too went back to his seat. The speeches went on for a few more minutes and as Hermione went to signal the D.J. to start the music again she froze, looking towards the marquee entrance. Harry, Ginny and Draco all looked towards the entrance too. Ginny's mouth fell open as did Harry's. Draco sat there glaring at the new arrival. Ronald Weasley made his way over to the bridal table looking slightly embarrassed because every eye was watching him.

**A/N: And that is where I leave it! I haven't mentioned Ron much throughout this story nor did I mention him throughout The Great Battle so I thought I might bring him into the last few chapters of this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the two songs mentioned in this story. They are: Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John and Time of My Life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. **


	11. Welcome little ones

**A/N: I hoped you liked the way I ended that story. Anyways on to the chapter I suppose.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

_**Chapter Eleven: Welcome little ones.**_

Hermione stared at Ron as he made his way over to them. When he reached the table where they were sitting at he looked at his sister first.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited." She snarled at him.

"Ginny please just hear me out. I need to explain myself to you. To all of you."

Ron pleaded.

"Why now? Why do you choose to come sucking up to us now? It's our wedding day and your going to ruin it!"

"Ginny please can we just talk?"

"No Ronald Bilius Weasley! You have hurt me too much and you will not ruin this day for me."

Ron turned to face Hermione.

"Don't even think about it Ronald. I have nothing to say to you. I suggest you leave right now!"

Ron gave them all one last look and the four glared back at him. He turned and walked away before appirating once he was outside the marquee. Harry gave Ginny a worried look but she dismissed it by smiling happily at him. The rest of the day went smoothly and they didn't mention Ron's visit.

After all the guest had left and the families of Hermione and Ginny, along with Remus and his family had gone to bed, the four newlyweds sat up talking about how exciting the day was.

"Yeah apart from Ron showing his ugly face." Ginny said angrily.

"Don't worry about him. If he really wants to reconcile then he will come crawling back soon enough." Hermione told her.

"Yeah well who cares. I don't want anything to do with him. At least not until after I have had this baby." Ginny leaned up from lying on Harry's lap and gently kissed his lips.

Not too long after they all decided to go to bed. Neither couples were going on a honeymoon as both brides were heavily pregnant and had decided against any more excitement for the moment.

The next day Hermione woke up early to the sound of angry voices.

"…just leave. You can't fix what you have done Ron. We tried to help you and you just made it out to be all about you. Just like Percy did." Came Ginny's angry voice from downstairs. Hermione got out of bed and quickly wrapped her dressing gown around her. She went down the stairs as quickly as her legs would carry her and saw Ginny looking extremely angry. Ron was clearly embarrassed.

"Ginny I know I made it all about me. What was I meant to do? Just say 'oh it's ok you guys. I'll let you all die while I sleep!' Tell me something. Would you have liked it if Harry did that to you?"

"Don't you get it? Mum and Dad told Dumbledore to slip you that potion Ron. You would have died if you went to that battle."

"How? Who says I would have died? Some stupid prophecy?"

"Actually Mr Weasley it was, to use your words "some stupid prophecy" that predicted your death," Came a bright voice from the shadows. Albus Dumbledore stepped out into the light, "Professor Trelawny predicted it."

"That old fraud? She has never made a true prediction in her life!" Ron snorted.

"That is incorrect. Professor Trelawny has now made 3 true predictions in her life. The first one being that Voldemort would go after a child born on the 31st July…that was Harry. The second was the night Wormtail returned to his master and the third being your death. It was said that unless prevented you were facing mortal peril."

Ron gave Dumbledore a confused look. He thought about what he had been told for a few minutes before answering.

"So that means that I really didn't have a right to be angry at my friends and family for almost three years? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We tried to tell you but you were too pig headed to listen to us." Ginny answered.

"Yeah I guess your right. I'm sorry. I know now that my behavior was totally out of line. I guess all I can really do is apologize and hope you will all forgive me?"

"I think you may have to work for our forgiveness Ron. You could start by taking us all to breakfast. I heard you are the manager of one of Fred and George's three joke shops. You can shout." Hermione told him. Everyone nodded in agreement. Dumbledore slipped away unnoticed as Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Ron began reminiscing about the past two years. After a few more minutes everyone headed back upstairs and dressed. They went to Diagon Alley were Ron did as Hermione suggested and shouted them all bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes and toast for breakfast. They all talked and laughed and joked. It felt like old times to them and everyone had a wonderful time.

Christmas Day dawned to be a glorious one full of cheers and happiness. It had snowed the night before and Hermione and Draco had invited the Weasley's and Harry and Ginny over to open their presents together. Hermione's parents were coming over for lunch. Hermione and Ginny both received a fair amount of baby's clothes that day and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely.

Two days before the New Year, Hermione and Draco were in the new nursery. The walls were a pale yellow and had pictures of baby animals painted across the walls. The was a nice oak cot, an oak baby change table, oak set of draws and an antique rocking chair. Hermione was rocking gently in this and watching Draco hang the musical mobile above the cot. Hermione winced slightly and placed a hand on her pregnant tummy. She knew what the pains were from.

"Draco can you believe that we have been married for just over two months?" she asked her husband. Draco walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I never thought I'd get this opportunity. I'm glad I did though. I am more in-love with you now than I ever was."

"I love you more now as well. I was wondering though. Would you like belated present for our two month anniversary?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"How about meeting your second child?"

"Do you mean…are you…right now?" Draco stammered. Hermione nodded and Draco turned a deathly white.

"It's ok Draco. Lets go down stairs and tell Narcissa. Then we should go to a hospital."

"What hospital? St Mungo's?"

"Lets just go and tell your mum first. Can you help me up?" Hermione to hold of Draco's hand and pulled herself up. Together they walked down stairs to tell Narcissa who screamed with joy and ran around packing everything they would need for Thomas. Hermione had already packed her bag for the hospital and had placed it in the cloak cupboard near the front door. Before they left Hermione had her first real contraction. Draco saw the pain in Hermione's face and it panicked him. They decided to go to St Mungo's as they could appirate there without any questions being asked. Once they arrived, Hermione was led up to the ward where she was to give birth. The ward was full of the sounds of newborn babies. The delivery rooms were sound proof so that no one could hear you when you screamed out.

Four hours later Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Exhausted but happy Hermione held her daughter for the first time and kissed her forehead to breathe in her scent as she had done with Thomas. Draco had cut the cord that supplied food and nutrients to his daughter and his face was shining with tears of happiness. He had a huge grin on his face when he stepped out of the room to tell him mother that she had a healthy granddaughter. The MEDI witches cleaned Hermione up and wrapped her newborn daughter in a blanket and took her out to her father.

"Mr Malfoy would you like to give your daughter her first bath?" the MEDI witch asked. Draco nodded and took his daughter from her. She led him to where there were other new fathers giving their babies a first bath as well. He looked around the room at the beaming faces. He recognized one of those faces.

"Harry?" He asked walking up to his wife's best friend.

"Draco. Is that…Hermione had her baby?"

"Yes. We have a daughter. And I see that you have a son." Draco beamed.

"Ginny went into labor at 6am this morning. She gave birth about 10 minutes ago." Draco noticed pain flash across his eyes. Tears formed and Harry lost his voice.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly as he washed his daughter in a warm bath.

"She was pregnant…with twins. Only we didn't know because the other twin was hidden. He died two minutes after he was born." Harry told him as he let the tears fall for his lost son.

"Oh man I'm so sorry. How is Ginny coping?"

"I don't know. She was bleeding a fair bit so they handed my son to me so I could bathe him while they stopped the bleeding. I haven't been able to talk to her yet."

"Give her our love when you do see her. Do you want me to tell Hermione?"

"Could you? I would but I just don't want to face it at the moment."

"No problem," he lifted his daughter out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel, "I best get back to Hermione. Take care Harry. We're thinking of you."

"Thanks. Congratulations by the way."

Draco gave him a sympathetic smile before heading back to the room where Hermione was sitting against her pillows looking very happy. She smiled as her husband walked in carrying their baby girl. The smile on her face vanished as she saw Draco's grave expression.

"What is it? What's happened?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"I just saw Harry."

"Harry? You mean Ginny had her baby too?" Draco nodded, "But why do you look as though someone has died?" Hermione asked taking her daughter and staring into her big brown eyes. She felt a rush of love and gratitude through her veins.

"Someone has died. Ginny…" he was cut off by Hermione's scream.

"Ginny died? NO!" she cried.

"Calm down Mione. It wasn't Ginny. As I was trying to say, Ginny gave birth not long ago. I saw Harry when he was bathing their son. He told me that Ginny had been pregnant with twins only they didn't know as one was hiding behind the other. The hidden one died two minutes after he was born." Draco told Hermione sadly. He had formed a good solid bond with Harry and they were practically like brothers.

"Oh my god. Ginny must be in a state. I should go and see her."

"No. Give her some time with Harry. He told me that after the birth she had been bleeding. They had to stop it and so he hadn't had the chance to talk to her. He knows we are here so if anything bad has happened he would have got a message to us by now." Draco added seeing the worried expression cross Hermione's face. Hermione looked at her now sleeping daughter. She placed her gently in the baby crib next to her bed. Draco sat down and placed a hand on Hermione's. Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Get some rest babe and I'll come back later. I love you." He told her before kissing her softly on the lips and then bending down to kiss his new daughter on the forehead.

"Daddy's little princess." He whispered before walking out. He went to the desk and told the nurses that if Hermione needed him they were to contact him immediately.

Draco came back that night and him and Hermione tried thinking of a name for the new addition to their family. By the time he left, they still hadn't found one. Hermione went to see Ginny the next day and also took her daughter along. Draco was coming by at lunchtime with Thomas so he could meet his little sister.

"Hey Ginny. How are you?" Hermione asked hugging her friend before taking a seat.

"Oh I'm ok I guess. I presume that you know?"

"Yeah. Draco saw Harry not long after and when he came back he told me. Gin, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Hermione. Honestly. I mean I didn't even know I was pregnant with twins. Besides I have to be strong for Mitchell."

"Mitchell? Is that what your calling your son?"

"Mitchell James Potter. We named his brother Liam Arthur." Ginny added in a small voice.

"When will the…?" Hermione couldn't say it. She wanted to ask if they had started organizing a funeral but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Harry is organizing his funeral. Why did this have to happen Hermione? Why couldn't we all just live in peace for once?" Ginny said bursting into tears. Hermione got up and hugged her friend as best she could due to the fact that she was holding her daughter.

"You'll be ok Ginny. You can get through this. You have Mitchell and Harry. Liam will always be Mitchell's twin brother and he will always be in your heart." Ginny sobbed and Hermione let her cry. After a few minutes, Ginny blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Mione. Your always around when someone needs comforting."

"It's just in my nature I guess. Has your mum been to see you yet?"

"Yes. She came by last night. Have you thought of a name for your daughter yet?"

"No. Draco and I tried last night but we couldn't come up with anything. He is bringing Thomas up today at lunch so maybe he will have some names then."

"Yeah maybe. Not to be rude Mione but I'm really tired."

"That's ok. You get some rest. I'll come by later."

"C-ya."

Hermione walked back to her room carrying her beautiful baby girl. When she arrived, Draco was there with Thomas. At the sight of his mother, Thomas gave a delighted squeal and ran up to her.

"Mummy…up?" he asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Mummy can't pick you up. I'm already holding someone sweetie."

"Who?" Thomas asked frowning.

"This is your new little sister."

"Nika. She got Mummy's eyes."

"Nika?"

"We call her Nika."

"Draco that's it! Nikita Annette Malfoy. Do you like it?" Hermione cried happily.

"Yeah. It's nice. Hello Nikita." Draco murmured affectionately as he kissed Nikita on the forehead. Thomas looked a little left out but Draco picked him up and let him kiss Nikita's forehead as well. The young family happily sat together and Thomas even got to hold Nikita, with help from both his parents of course. Life for them was perfect. Hermione felt bad for Harry and Ginny but she couldn't help feeling extremely happy for herself.


	12. The loss of a loved one

**A/N: Hey everyone. How are you all? Good I hope. Well here is another chapter for you to all read and review. Poor Ginny and Harry. I was in an extremely bad mood when I typed that last chapter and I made the characters feel pain. It's all good though. Harry and Ginny will be fine.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know that I don't own Harry Potter. I do however take full credit for the plot to this story.**

_**Chapter Twelve: The loss of a loved one.**_

Hermione and Ginny left St Mungo's three days later and the next day both families' attended Liam's funeral. Molly Weasley was crying and Arthur was comforting his wife but his face was void of all emotions. Harry and Ginny were both crying and Hermione and Draco were there to support their friends.

A month later life for Hermione was bliss. She had a beautiful new baby girl and Thomas had grown used to sharing his parents with his little sister. Narcissa was besotted with Nikita and had made several blankets and clothes for her.

Harry and Ginny had moved on from the loss of the son they hadn't known and were enjoying being parents to Mitchell. Ginny had taken a photo of Liam and kept it in the top drawer beside her bed. Harry knew about it and occasionally took it out to look at his son. Every time he did this a smile crept across his face, as he knew that wherever Sirius was, he was looking after Liam.

"Draco! Stop!" Hermione giggled. Draco was tickling his wife and she hated it. He knew this of course and it made him do it more.

"What's the magic word and I'll stop?" Draco asked laughing.

"How about…I'll punch you if you don't." Hermione said through tears of laughter. Her face was red from laughing so much and she looked at Draco with pleading eyes.

"How can I resist when you look at me like that?" Draco smiled and stopped tickling Hermione.

"Thanks. My ribs hurt from laughing so much!" Hermione smiled and gave her husband a kiss. There was a cry from the next room.

"Nikita wants to be fed. Maybe you could change her nappy when I'm finished?"

"How about I change her nappy now and then go and see what Thomas is up to. I think he is feeling a bit left out today."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thomas can help me bath Nikita when I've finished feeding her. I'll yell out to you ok?"

"Ok." Draco smiled and followed Hermione out of their room and into their daughter's room. Draco carefully picked her up and placed her on the change table. He removed her dirty nappy and cleaned her up before kissing her forehead, passing her to Hermione and getting Thomas who was in the sitting room watching a DVD while Narcissa knitted more things for Nikita.

"Thomas do you want to help Mummy bath Nikita?" Draco asked when he entered the sitting room. Thomas nodded excitedly and ran upstairs to the bathroom in Hermione and Draco's bedroom before Draco could tell him to wait until Hermione called out to him. Hermione wasn't worried though. The Malfoy Manor was big and so by the time Thomas got his little legs up the stairs and into Hermione and Draco's room, Hermione was just finishing feeding Nikita and was about to yell out anyway.

Hermione held Nikita while Thomas washed her down with a soft cloth. Afterwards, Hermione headed downstairs with Nikita and Thomas followed behind. Narcissa took Nikita as soon as Hermione entered the sitting room.

Weeks passed and Hermione's life couldn't have been better. Harry and Ginny were coping well with the loss of the child they didn't know. Ginny had taken some time to come to terms with the loss but Harry helped her through and with Mitchell to care for, Ginny felt that at least she had been blessed with one son. All in all life for everyone was perfect but no one expected what would happen next.

Albus Dumbledore had been aging with dignity and he knew his time was coming to an end. He went around to see the people he cared about the most to tell them how much he loved and cared for them all. The only person who questioned his behaviour was Hermione. Dumbledore had bought Thomas and Nikita beautiful gifts. He gave them hand carved trunks for when they entered Hogwarts. They were made of beautiful mahogany wood and the carvings were beautiful as well. Hermione and Draco didn't receive anything the day Thomas and Nikita received their gifts. Hermione was still suspicious but didn't mention her suspicions to anyone. She knew that her Grandfather wasn't going to live forever.

Days after Dumbledore had given Thomas and Nikita their gifts, Minerva McGonagall came to see Hermione.

"Hello Minerva. How are you?" Hermione asked when Narcissa led her into the kitchen.

"I am sorry to say Hermione that I am not well at all. I have come to give you some very grave news. I'm afraid to say that last night your Grandfather passed away in his sleep. I am very sorry for your loss."

"No. It's not true. I saw him just days ago and he seemed fine. He can't be dead. He is meant to live forever." Hermione said in disbelief. As much as she had known this moment was bound to come, it was still hard for her to accept.

"I'm sorry Hermione. There is one thing. He left this letter for you and Draco." McGonagall said passing her a folded piece of parchment with Hermione and Draco Malfoy written on it in Dumbledore's writing. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she read the letter.

_**To My Dearest Granddaughter,**_

_**Today is the day I leave this world. I have lived a long a wonderful life. Like many people, magic and muggle alike, I have many regrets but my biggest regret is not telling you the truth about your true parentage before your seventh year at Hogwarts. **_

_**I am a tired man and now it is my turn to go to sleep and not wake. I want you to know that I love you deeply and I feel that you have chosen the only man who can truly make you happy in life. You and Draco have two beautiful children and I am very delighted that I was around to see them both. Whether or not you choose to have more children, I would have loved them just the same.**_

_**With that said I leave you my most prized possession. The place you visited me when during the time I was away from Hogwarts for the holidays, that was somewhere I stayed because it was small and manageable. However, when I was younger and fitter, I used to live in a beautiful manor quite like the Malfoy one. I leave this manor to you. It is called, Fawkes Manor. You will find it located quite close to were you are. With my last ounce of strength, I magically moved it to the vacant lot down the road from the Malfoy Manor. It is fully furnished and yours to keep. Your parents also lived in this Manor.**_

_**Now it is time for me to say goodbye. I thankyou for giving me two beautiful great-grandchildren and for being just as strong willed and smart as your mother. You are quite like her and I am grateful to have known you. **_

_**Smile Hermione. I will be watching you and watching over your children for all time.**_

_**Love from your Grandfather, Albus Dumbledore.**_

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she read the letter. McGonagall put an arm around her shoulder as Hermione's grief took over. Hermione shook as her tears started falling. Draco had just walked in and was holding Nikita. Thomas had followed him and when he saw his mother crying, he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mummy why is you crying?" he asked looking up at her with worried eyes.

"It's nothing sweetie. Why don't you go and play in your room for a little while? Grandma will go with you." Hermione told him looking at Narcissa who nodded.

"Ok Mummy." Thomas answered smiling as he walked out of the kitchen with Narcissa who also took Nikita off Draco. McGonagall also followed them out leaving Draco with Hermione.

"Here. It is for you as well." Hermione said passing Draco the letter from Dumbledore. When he had finished reading through it, Draco pulled Hermione up and let her cry into his chest. After about ten minutes, Hermione pulled away and dried her eyes with the hanky that Draco handed her. Hermione gave Draco a weak smile. They both headed out of the kitchen to find Thomas and tell him that he wouldn't be able to see his Grandfather anymore. They found him playing with a train set that Dumbledore had given him. Hermione sat down next to him while Draco asked if Narcissa could bath Nikita for them. McGonagall decided that she should leave. Hermione waved goodbye to her but continued to play with her son. Narcissa led McGonagall to the front door and then went to bath her granddaughter. Draco sat down next to Hermione.

"Thomas Mummy and Daddy have something to tell you." Draco said looking at his toddler son.

"What is it Daddy?" Thomas asked not looking at Draco.

"We wont be able to see Grandad anymore."

"Why? Where did he go?"

"He has gone to heaven. We can't see him but we can think of him all the time."

"Oh…what's heaven?" Thomas asked looking up at his parents, his face full of confusion.

"Well when someone goes to heaven it means that they have died."

"Does that mean we wont be able to go to Granddad's house anymore?"

"Yes. Is that ok?"

"I guess so. Is that why you were crying Mummy?"

"Yes. Mummy is going to miss Grandad."

"I will to. He was funny. I liked him a lot."

"So did we honey."

"Do I get to keep my trains?"

"Of course you do sweetie."

"That's good. I thought I would have to give them back."

"No sweetie. You don't have to give them back. Grandad gave them to you so you get to keep them."

"Ok. Can I have some ice-cream?"

"If you want to. What do you say first?"

"Please."

"Ok come on then. Lets go see if Grandma has some yummy cake to go with it."

Draco took hold of Thomas' hand and they went down to the kitchen to see if there was chocolate cake for them to have with their ice cream. There was and Narcissa was already getting it ready when they got into the kitchen. This didn't surprise Draco, as he knew that his mother would have known by instinct that Thomas would want cake and ice cream. He only got it two times a week but it was his favourite snack. Narcissa passed Thomas his small piece of cake and scoop of ice cream and Thomas began making his usual mess all over himself. After he had finished eating, Narcissa took him upstairs to clean his face and change his shirt. Hermione was walking into the kitchen cradling her daughter, who was looking at her mother. Draco walked over to his two favourite girls and looked down at Nikita. Her eyes shifted and she looked at Draco. A smile crept across her face. Despite the death of her Grandfather, Hermione couldn't help but cry with joy at seeing her daughter's first smile. It was as though Nikita knew something was wrong and as young as she was, it seemed to Hermione and Draco that she knew just the right thing to do to make them all feel a little better.


	13. Laid to rest

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter for this story.I have finally completed my first sequel! I feel good. I hope you all enjoy the ending. I am also working on another story at the moment but I am not sure what to call it yet so look out for it anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot to this story.**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Laid to rest.**_

Over the next few days, Hermione busied herself organizing Dumbledore's funeral. A lot of people were going to be turning up and Hermione had organized a caterer for the wake. The funeral was going to be held at Hogwarts, as that was undoubtedly Dumbledore's favorite place. No other Headmaster had been laid to rest here but Hermione wanted to honor her Grandfathers memory by allowing all those he had helped over the years he had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, say goodbye. It also gave the students a chance to say goodbye to their headmaster, as he was by far the most favorite.

The day before the funeral, Hermione and Draco were getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Witches and Wizards from all over England were all taking the Hogwarts express, which was making a special trip to Hogwarts for the funeral. Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's had stayed at the Malfoy Manor so that they could all go to Kings Cross Station together. The train was departing platform 9 and ¾ at 11am. The trip to Kings Cross Station was a silent affair. Platform 9 and ¾ was packed as though a new school year was beginning. The only difference was that most of the people were adults and everyone was dressed in black to show they were morning. The Hogwarts Express' windows had black drapes on them and the lamps had been lit inside, as it was dark due to the drapes.

When the Hogwarts express pulled up at Hogsmeade station, Hermione was hoping that Hagrid would be there but she was disappointed to see that he wasn't. The carriages that usually took the students up to the castle were waiting for them and soon everyone was settling into to Hogwarts. There were a fair few people staying at the pubs in Hogsmeade but the majority was residing at Hogwarts.

The day of the funeral dawned and it was as if the weather knew what was going on. The clouds had rolled in through the night and there was a cold drizzle outside. The Great Hall was packed with mourners and there was black drapes hanging just as they had for Cedric Diggory when Voldemort had murdered him.

The funeral was to be held at 10am so after everyone had eaten and the golden plates had cleared, people started making their way to the covered area by the lake. Someone had erected a large marquee to keep everyone sheltered from the rain, which had become heavier. Hermione and Draco went and sat in the front row along with Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Fawkes was flying around above the lake singing a beautiful song. The marquee soon filled up with people. Once everyone was seated, Fawkes' song changed and Hermione turned around to see Hagrid and Madam Maxime carrying a beautiful mahogany coffin. They laid the coffin at the top of the stairs that had been erected for the funeral and went to sit next to Molly and Arthur. Hagrid buried his face in his hands and Madam Maxime comforted him. The funeral was soon under way but Hermione didn't take anything in. Her whole body was numb and tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Draco had an arm around her shoulders to comfort her but Hermione had her own arms wrapped around her chest as though she was cold.

The funeral ended with those closest to Dumbledore placing flowers and various objects onto his coffin. Hermione stayed behind while everyone else went up to the castle for refreshments. Draco decided to leave Hermione for a little while and Harry and Ginny had to get back to the castle as quick as possible because they had no one to mind their son so he was asleep at the castle in the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady was under strict instruction not to let anyone else in unless they had the password, which had been changed while the funeral took place and it wouldn't be changed back until after the wake when Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny, along with Mitchel, went down to the hut that Hermione and Draco had lived in when they were in their seventh year. They were staying at Hogwarts over night because they were unsure as to when the wake would finish.

It was now midday and it had been just under an hour since the funeral itself had taken place. Hermione was still down at the lake and Draco was becoming a little worried about her. She hadn't talked for two days and in the four or five days before the funeral she had barley said anything. Draco had voiced his concerns to his mother but she had told him to stop worrying and let Hermione be. After all, apart from Thomas and Nikita, Dumbledore had been Hermione's only remaining blood relative. Deciding that Hermione needed to come and eat, Draco slipped outside unnoticed and made his way down to where Dumbledore's coffin was still sitting on the stairs. Hermione was seated where she had sat for the funeral looking out at the lake with a lank expression on her face.

"Hermione. Why don't you come and have something to eat?" Draco asked quietly as he sat down next to his wife.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione replied.

"You have to eat. Even if you don't just come inside to get out of the cold."

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

"Baby come on. If you want to be alone at least go somewhere that is warm. You'll get sick if you stay out here much longer."

"Look Draco. I said I was fine now could you please just go away and leave me alone?"

"Hermione you're not thinking rationally. You have two children to think of and if you get sick you wont be able to take care of them."

"I SAID I WAS FINE," Hermione turned and yelled at her husband before she broke down in tears, "Why did he have to die?" she cried as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh…everything will be ok Mione. I am here for you. Your Grandfather will always be in your heart."

"What if I forget him? What if Thomas forgets him? Nikita doesn't even know who he is."

"You wont forget him and we can both make sure that Thomas and Nikita know who he is. He left us his house Hermione and I am sure that there will be things that remind you of him there. Now why don't I take you down to the hut and you can lie down for a little while?" Hermione nodded and let Draco lead her to the hut. McGonagall had made it so that instead of needing a Head Boy or Girl badge to get in, all you needed was a password. She had only told Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny this password and the other students had been told that while they were here, the hut was out of bounds. Once inside the hut, Draco helped Hermione into the bed they had shared and as he was leaving, he heard the faint snores of a sleeping Hermione.

The wake lasted for another couple of hours. The Witches and Wizards that had attended the funeral were reminiscing about all the good things that Dumbledore had accomplished in his long-lived life. The majority of conversation was about Dumbledore's greatest achievement. The downfall of Lord Voldemort and how Dumbledore had helped Harry defeat the most feared wizard of all time.

It was almost time for dinner when everyone had departed and Draco, Harry and Ginny who had collected Mitchel from the Gryffindor tower, all headed down to the hut to check on Hermione. They had gone to the kitchen and collected some food to eat, as they knew that Hermione wouldn't want to face the students of Hogwarts. They also knew that it would take the three of them to convince Hermione to eat something. Hermione was still in bed when they arrived at the hut but she was awake. Harry conjured a cot for Mitchel in the other room and Ginny went in to feed and put her son down for a nap. Draco sat the food down on the coffee table and went in to see how Hermione was.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked sitting next to Hermione.

"A little better. I'm hungry now though." She answered with a weak smile.

"Good. Harry and Ginny are settling Mitchel and then we are all going to have some dinner. We bought some food from the kitchens so that you didn't have to go up to the school."

"Thanks. Let me just go to the toilet and I'll join you all."

"Ok. We will wait for you." Draco left the room and Hermione got up out of the bed and went to the toilet. A few minutes later, she joined the other three and they ate a nice roast dinner and talked about their life in general. Draco, Harry and Ginny knew that Hermione was putting on a brave face for them and they were deeply worried about how she was coping.

The next few months passed in a blur for Hermione. Her and Draco, along with their two children, moved their stuff into the house that Dumbledore had left them. Hermione thought about her Grandfather constantly and was on the brink of tears everyday. Draco was extremely concerned but as Hermione could still handle caring for Thomas and Nikita, he kept his concerns to himself.

One day, as she was going through a box in the attic, Hermione came across an old looking photo album. It was dusty and falling apart so Hermione carefully lifted it up and placed it on the table. She carefully opened it and looked at the photos. They were pictures of a younger looking Dumbledore. Although he still had his long white hair and beard, his face was much younger. There were also pictures of her real mother and father. In each photo there was a little girl aged about 12 months. After about five pages of seeing this little girl, Hermione realized who it was.

"Oh my god. Its me!" she whispered to herself. Happiness was brewing inside of her at the sight of these photos. Her parents, Alec and Annette were smiling and Dumbledore was tickling Hermione. Hermione took the photo album down stairs to show Draco. As she was closing the door a piece of paper fell out of the back of the album. Hermione bent down and picked it up. Before she opened it, Hermione made her way down to the sitting room to sit on the sofa. She placed the photo album carefully on the side table and stared at the letter. After a few minutes, Hermione opened it and began reading.

_**To Our Dearest Harmony,**_

_**How can we possibly put everything we want to say into a letter? I guess we will just have to write what needs to be said and if more comes along, well we will write it too.**_

_**Harmony. A name you will never use. It was your father's mother's name. We chose it because she didn't get to meet you. You-Know-Who murdered her just three weeks before you were born. I guess we should tell you who we are. **_

_**I am your mother, Annette Stone nee Dumbledore. Your father's name is Alec Stone. Of course my father would have already told you this but now you can keep this with you forever and know whom we were. If only we could meet you and see what kind of person you have become. I know in my heart that you will never become the person that You-Know-Who intends you to be, and if you had become that person you would be reading this letter so if your reading this letter know that your father and I are proud of you. **_

_**Harmony, we will always love you. Remember that and know that we will always watch over you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive us for giving you away. We felt that it was the right thing to do to keep you safe from harm.**_

_**Also, your father and I are truly sorry for your loss. Obviously if your reading this letter my father has passed away. I hid this letter in a photo album and put the album in a box in the attic. I knew my father would not touch it and I knew that he would pass this house onto you when he died. You are my daughter so I knew that you would go through the boxes in the attack and eventually find this letter. **_

_**I hope that you can find peace now that we are all gone. You will always have Lisa and Jackson to care for you. Lisa is my best friend and I trust her to look after you. Please thank her for me will you?**_

_**I must go now. Remember Harmony that no matter what has happened, you will always have people who love you. Your father, Grandfather and I may be gone but we will always be looking over you and hopefully when you have children we will watch over them also. Be happy in life Harmony. Be all you can be and know that one-day we will be together again.**_

_**We Love You, Harmony Stone. **_

_**Love Always, Your parents,**_

_**Alec and Annette Stone. **_

Hermione instantly felt better after she had read that letter. It is true that she cried while reading it but reading the only letter she had ever received from her parents, helped Hermione feel better about the death of her Grandfather.

Hermione and Draco watched over the years as their two children grew up and went to Hogwarts. Hermione's life wasn't perfect, no ones life is perfect, but she felt complete and knew that one day she would see her true family again.

**A/N:A huge thanks to those who read my story and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed. I think I only got one bad review…if that. Please read my other story, Life Comes From Death. Thanks again.**


End file.
